


【原创】春骸

by zhechengyiai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Sexual Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 40,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhechengyiai/pseuds/zhechengyiai
Summary: 她不想要爱人，亦自知不配有爱人。与其百年之后成为路人口中的匪石之心，不如趁一息尚存时看尽筵笫间鲜活的眼底春景。古代架空高强度开车，未成年慎点。这个事儿呢它是这样的....作者初中之后就没能上过国内语文课了，水平实在有限，无论如何写不出来缱绻深情严密逻辑宫斗宅斗之类的。除了第一章交待初体验不能太过唐突稍微多哔了两句之外，其余所有字都是为了引出各种花式做爱而存在。介意的小伙伴也慎点...lsp建议跳过第一章。
Kudos: 3





	1. 第一章· 及笄之离

从去年入冬开始身边的嬷嬷就不断念叨我即将长大成人马上出嫁的事，说什么我不久必会嫁给我表哥。我也不知道嫁娶究竟意味着什么，只当表哥会像以前一样带着我在宫里嬉戏玩耍罢了。以往可能一个月他带我玩五六天，以后大约可以每日都陪我。

表哥是毅国公和我姑姑的孩子，比我年长七岁。因为我姑姑作为长公主时常在宫里陪伴太后的缘故，他也是在宫里长大的，直到什么所谓冠礼之后才偶尔出宫居住游历。毅国公身为名将身型高大威猛，表哥自然也一样，自我记事以来他都是我身边挡住太阳的那一个。父皇似乎也能挡住太阳，不过他除了偶尔来我宫里向宫女嬷嬷问询我女红和习字的进展之外并不怎么出现，也甚少陪我玩耍。

之前几年一直都是这样寻常的日子，表哥也一直都是我身边唯一声音浑厚怀抱宽广的存在。因为最近几天耳朵都要被“嫁表哥”磨破皮的缘故，我决定等明日他入宫请安时问问他这到底是何意，除了能如往常般陪伴我之外有没有什么特别之处。

晌午过后表哥果然来找我玩了，甚至给我带了些宫外新鲜的点心花样。午膳和零食吃得心满意足之后表哥便带我去御花园玩耍，大约玩闹了半时辰之后我一阵食困袭来，想也没想就提出让他陪我先随便找一个偏僻殿宇躲着午睡一下再继续玩，毕竟这个节骨眼直接回自己宫里怕是要被嬷嬷们用琴箍住一下午了。

他打开一处看起来许久未用的的门，地面上荡起的灰让我俩都好咳了两下子。“你说说你，到处乱睡，犯困就要卧下，怎么这么不坚强呢”表哥抱怨道，同时仔细拍打清理着屋内只有一层垫子的榻。这间不起眼的建筑兴许是御花园裁减人手之前花匠姐姐们的休息之所，榻旁的桌上摆着一瓶落满灰的干枯玫瑰。表哥和我提起过父皇前两年提出重兵减奢，拿御花园作例，下令让其内所有花草自由生长不再打理。

他把外衣脱下铺在榻上，把我横过来抱上去，然后像往常时候一样侧着身子躺上来挡住榻的边缘，并把左臂让我当枕头靠着。我属实胡乱卧下就能成眠，还没等能想起来问嫁他的事便睡着了。睡了大概没多久我就醒过来了，表哥告诉我刚刚有人各处巡视，他便拿佩剑插上了门以免被人推开门发现。我侧身躺在他怀里的这个角度正对着他白皙却有力的脖颈，他说话时仿佛有一个小杏在他的脖子前端上下跳动，我一指头顶到他颈子那颗杏上面，他登时呛得说不出话，下意识握住我乱戳的手。

“这是什么啊，为什么我脖子上没有，哥你噎着了吗？”  
“这颈上大大一颗只有男子才会有”  
“是不是因为你有这个，父皇母后才让我嫁你的呀？”  
“也不是啊，你要嫁我是因为别的，亲缘啊爵位呀算了算了你以后会明白的”  
“我想嫁你，你身上香香的，肩膀厚厚的。嫁到底是什么意思啊，为什么嫁还要等呢？说是及笄之后才能嫁你” 我左手挣开他的轻握，用双臂一把环住他的脖子，整个人彻底钻进他的怀里，吸进呼出的气全打在他耳边颈侧，此时的我尚不知自己这一串举动对他这个年纪的男孩子意味着什么。表哥整个人先是愣了一下，然后整个人变得比刚刚温热起来，突然沉下声音说：“阿惜，等你及笄是为了等你正式长大成为女人。成为女人了就可以嫁我了。” 我反驳道：“可是嬷嬷说我前两年癸水来了便是女人了，那我现在就可以嫁你了嘛。”

“那你想现在就做我的女人吗？”  
“早晚都会嫁你的，现在也可以呀”  
我也是之后才知道我们这段对话其实根本没在聊同一件事。

表哥的表情像是沉思着什么，片刻之后他被我枕着的左臂突然环紧我的肩膀，并低下头用自己嘴唇轻抚我的嘴唇。我脑子里空空的，一时间也不知道这是在做什么，只是下意识地模仿着他的动作回应着，他开始用舌头轻探，我便也用舌尖回应。他的右手慢慢从领口伸到我的后背轻抚，手臂稍稍一横便撑开了我的领口，他一边用嘴唇打点我的嘴唇，一边用右手继续往下扯我左侧的衣领，直到我的左胸口完全露了出来。他的唇缓缓从我的唇边移开，转而落在了我的耳垂上，舔舐几口之后他的温热的唇便慢慢顺着我的脖子往下落，最后落在了我露出的左胸处。我只感觉一阵深痒，开始喘息起来，虽然是冬天但整个人莫名很暖和。

此时我整个人瘫软着，隐约感觉他的右手已经彻底松开我的衣衫，抚摸着我的后腰。也不记得他的唇何时离开了我的胸口。此时的他依然是左臂扶着我的肩膀，只是抬起头眼神正正地看着我，轻轻问道：“还要继续么？” 我根本也不知道自己在干嘛，也没有不适，自然不会拒绝。他在看到我眼神里的默许后把放在我后腰的右手缓缓挪到正面并继续向下探，直到探进我两股之间。我也搞不明白他具体在触摸哪里，只知道他的手现在碰到的部位很湿滑也敏感，仿佛能清楚得感觉到他指尖的每一寸行动。此时他的双眸依然注视着我的眼底，仿佛他能看能从我里面看到我的想法。当他的手指抚过我下身偏前端的一处地方时我顿时感到一阵酥痒，我闭上眼睛轻声叫了一下。“是有不舒服么？” 他关切到。我摇了摇头，此时的我不知所措，嘴里已经蹦不出任何话。这样的摩挲在持续了一会儿之后突然停止了，取而代之的是他一根手指进入到我体内的感觉，我也不知道那是哪里，我之前竟不知道我身体里竟然还有一个像嘴一样可以容纳它物的空间。 他的那根手指移动得很慢，前后上下轻轻地探，生怕搅疼我似的，当他留在我身体外面的那部分右手碰到我左右的大腿，我能清晰感觉到他整只手都被液体包裹满了，甚至把一部分蹭液体蹭到了我的大腿上。“哥，这湿湿的是什么呀” “没什么，这说明阿惜你确实长大了” 不一会儿他抽出了那根手指，换做两根手指放进来轻轻抽动，然后又变成三根，他期间不断在问我疼不疼，我始终没有感觉到丝毫疼痛，反而身体里有一丝丝舒适不断在往后脑伸展的感觉。也不知道是过了多久他才抽出了手指，我慢慢把早已下意识轻轻抬起的腰和腿放平，此时才感觉到身下垫着的他的外衣已经湿漉漉一片。此时我小声哼唧着，心里是不想让他停下刚才的一切。他抽开扶着我肩膀的左手，解开丝绸的腰带，轻轻用它地遮住我的眼睛病在脑后系上，虽然此时我的眼睛变作一片漆黑，但衣服顺着他肌肤滑下的声音却听得清晰。他慢慢用双手架起并分开我的双腿，并把它们靠在的双肩上，当我以为赢来的还会是手指时，一个更加圆滚顺滑的表面突然抵到了我湿漉漉的地方并上下摩擦着，它每每轻触到偏前偏上的一个地方时都是一阵让我忍不住轻吟的痒。它越是摩挲，我越想让它像刚刚的手指一样钻进来，但心里又觉得它应该是个比三根手指要大的东西，自己万一放不下怎么办。他整个人又往前凑了凑，那个圆滑的表面移开了，随之而来的就是圆滑的顶端连着一根棍子一样的东西慢慢往我身体里钻，它比三根手指稍粗，也比手指略温热，钻得并不轻松，但我下面那张嘴似乎因为过于湿滑所以也没有把它拒之门外。它第一次入侵我过程中我稍稍吃痛呻吟了一下，它便停在中途片刻，轻微的不适很快消失，还不等他发问我便说不疼没事。那根棍子又开始缓缓向里面伸去，直到我感觉自己被填满了它才停下，然后开始慢慢往外退，随后又向深处压进来，也只有在最深处的时候肚脐下方才会少有痛感，但这种痛感竟也带着一丝舒服。期间表哥的呼吸声越来越深沉清晰，此时我已不知道自己是不是也在喘息或者发出声音，只晓得整个腰以下都在痒和微微吃痛中发颤。不知道多少个来回，我和他都没有说话，仅仅是两个我根本不知道是什么的肢体部位在用行动交流。到后来那根温热的东西后退和深入的频率越来越快，我实在忍不住开始胡乱呻吟起来，他赶紧整个人俯下来用唇堵住了我已经不听使唤的嘴。深入和抽离还在继续，直到表哥也沉吟了一声，它才彻底抽出来，与此同时一股粘稠的液体也喷溅到我的肚脐附近。表哥慢慢寻出放在身旁衣物里的手帕把我的腹部和下身慢慢擦干净，然后才解开了我眼睛上的绢带。我就这么默默睁大眼睛看着他光洁健硕的身躯，一时间也不知道该说些什么。

“你已经是我的女人了”

及笄前的半年就这么慢慢过着，他还是时常进宫来看我，一有机会我便能这样和他在僻静之处偷偷摸摸一次，我只知他舒畅我开心，从没有细想任何。

直到临近及笄前夕从边关传来毅国公和他的死讯。

毅国公父子此行原本只是一次寻常的边军检阅，也有一部分目的是为表哥积攒成婚的政治资本，他们于军中染上时疫是谁也没有料到的。

我也没有。说不上来究竟是自责还是的悲伤，只是开始好些天我一句话都说不出来。父皇最近也破天荒得日日都来探望，大概我的状态看起来真的很糟糕。

这些天我总试图回想他的样子，他的气味，他的触感。 白皙宽广的胸膛，坚毅温柔的眼神，林间草木般清新的体香，可是我每回想一遍，所有一切就会模糊一层，越模糊我越害怕，越害怕就越要去想。我害怕自己会不到月余便把这个把我变成女人的人忘得一干二净。

但当我去回想和他欢好的种种细节，一切却自始至终很清晰，我甚至开始能够后知后觉地品尝出一些比当时当日更加明晰深刻的感受。最初几次交合他或遮住我的双眼或从我身后进入，大约是害怕当时从未见过男子下身的我会困惑甚至害怕；当我后来食髓知味开始接连索要，他便不再顾虑，开始引导我如何用唇舌在他精疲力竭时再次挑起他的欲望和力量。我的后脑越来越能记起他扶住我轻控节奏时用的是左右哪只宽大手掌，我的舌尖越来越能记起他阳物左右青筋的粗细和走向，我的喉头越来越能记起究竟经历了多少次尝试和撞击它才再也不会挣扎呕呛。于是我只好一直疯狂地回忆着这些，恨不能将他每一次释放的低叹都刻在脑海。

为了记住而记住终究不是办法，半月过去我的神魂就这么一直徘徊在无边的巫山，与我共赴巫山的那个人影还是越走越远了。人远了，几乎才刚刚萌芽的情愫与依赖自然也强留不住，到最后心里只空留下一些落寞遗憾而已。


	2. 第二章·水路

母后向来对我管教甚严，或许及笄半年来我实在是没有鲜活模样，连她都起了恻隐之心，甚至和父皇商议托付一个可靠亲近的人带我出去散散心。正巧跟父皇一母同胞小他十岁的五叔今年又要去江南走走，他们也没问我当下是否有趣兴便托付安排了一切。

五叔也算他们兄弟里最诗情画意来去自由的一个，所以这趟为顺着他的行程也走得相对着急。亲王的仆从侍卫向来完备，这一行我就只带了贴身的侍女如沫，并没有什么额外的仪仗，大概父母真的只是想让我散散心而已。

一路上五叔见我一言不发，也因为早就听说了我失去青梅竹马的憾事，就直截了当打开话匣试图开导我。

“孩子你这么喜欢他么？”

“什么是喜欢？”

“就是看到他就会欢喜”

“大概会吧，从小陪我玩的只有他，我看到他自然欢喜”

“那如果别的小伙伴也能陪你玩，你看到别人也会欢喜喽”

“母后管我那么严，我从小都没有过什么乐子。只有表哥带我玩，跟我讲讲外面的事，我觉得有意思的一切都是他告诉我的。而且他还那么高大好看。” 其实这时候我的伤心和记忆都已经模糊了不少，我只记得他好看，我想嫁他，想像以前一样和他在榻上缠绵，而他却不在了。

“女孩子哪有管得不严的唉。那这样吧，你父皇母后找我可算找对人了。五叔我这一路就带你见识见识宫外真正的有趣的好不好？”

我没有答话，其实我心里还是期待的，只是这是我第一次坐船，有点晕船想吐，便闭着嘴忍住不适早早回自己的房间了，回去发现如沫已经吐到虚弱得不成样子，心里得意自己还算不错。

第二天白天我就一直在船边看着河面瞎想，这搞得五叔很紧张，派了侍卫盯着怕我做傻事。

傍晚左右五叔让人靠岸了片刻，命人在旁边他熟悉的酒肆买了些佳酿拿上来。

“小丫头你喝过酒么？”

“我母后怎么可能会允许，没有没有”

“那今天就带你试一试这家有名的醉初红”

“这酒名什么意思啊？”

“这....就是说这酒的口味就像不谙世事的少女一样单纯清冽，让人沉醉” 五叔说得没头没尾，其实我也懂了一些事了，这酒名真意也能猜到七八分。五叔又急忙岔开话题 “来来来，把这岸上舞姬请上来，让我们小丫头开开眼”

我就这么边喝酒边发呆看了一个时辰的歌舞，舞姬们浓妆艳抹风情万种，发呆时脑子里不免闪过对她们欢爱之姿的想象。大概会很成熟诱人吧，反正一定不像我当初。

这酒劲来得慢却沉，我毕竟第一次喝酒，难免遭中。我脸颊发热脑袋昏昏却思绪飞快，眼皮下开始不断映着表哥和我的过往细节。世界一片漆黑前最后听见的是如沫喊的一声公主小心。

我第二天才知道自己前一晚看罢歌舞突然站起呜咽最后差点晕倒在地。也是再到更后来才知道自己当时是晕在了五叔怀里，嘴里还念叨着“哥，轻一点”


	3. 第三章·水路（二）

之后的几天里五叔一改往日的说教口吻，开始胡乱跟我讲些民间关于爱情的传说，比如牛郎织女青蛇白蛇什么的。我似懂非懂地听着，脑子里想的都是“他们大约也男女欢爱”并自顾自开始翻找自己那点拿不出手的回忆。

他见我不甚有兴趣便换了种故事给我讲。比如息妫夏姬这种稍显残忍的传记故事，我反而听得专注些。五叔讲述这些故事时没有很多对感情本身的强调，满满都是主人公对别人的欲望和别人对主人公的欲望。听着听着我好像突然意识到自己对表哥的怀念和不舍里也有太多欲望。我对表哥的遗憾里除了“嫁给他”这个概念之外再不包含任对情感或誓言的诉求。或许我真的只是很喜欢被他一次次宠溺着填满的感觉，那种半身酥痒牵脊抓髓的感觉。这样的想法让我整个人好很多。

时间也是过得很快，就这么听了几天故事便到了江南。一听到这个消息，我便嚷着五叔带我去逛他先前在某些故事里提到过的“青楼”。

第二天五叔吩咐如沫把我扮作男生并只带了我和一个贴身侍卫下船。五叔指着沿岸最热闹的一间楼说“今天我们就来这里坐坐”

因为这几日我和五叔熟悉亲近了许多再加上听了不少乌七八糟的故事，我便不害臊地不断在席间追问他为何不娶妻有没有情人有过多少情人之类的问题。五叔一开始憋着不愿说，只是奈何抵不过身边佳人的连连起哄便趁着些许酒意开了口。 

“你叔我有过很多女人，我可以让她们非常离不开我你懂吧” 

旁边的佳人纷纷起哄道“不懂～”“到底怎么样离不开嘛”

“嗨。你叔我可以一个时辰不重样地....”五叔自知在我面前失言瞬间清醒并停下了。

再没喝两口五叔便拎着我回去了。我也趁着一点微醺打趣他道 “今天走得这样急，叔你是怕再待一会儿就要当着我和侍卫哥哥的面开始和楼里的佳人...不重样....了吗？”

“唉你个小孩子嘴上越来越没把门的了，回去让你父皇收拾你”

这一路上过来，我心里是感激五叔的。如果没有他，我窝在心里的复杂情绪也不会才十几天就消散了七八分。

回到船上已是午夜，如沫早已睡下，侍卫也被五叔遣到隔壁船舱。可是五叔竟然看起来有些低落，他很少这般。这让我感到好奇和不适应，也坐在旁边继续小酌观察着他。

也不知坐了多久，我脑海里开始有一些让我自己都吃惊的想法：叔和那些女人究竟是怎样的不重样？究竟是怎样的本领让叔的那些女人离不开他？这些女人会比我成熟吗？叔会喜欢我这样的小孩子吗？ 我意识到不对赶紧拍了自己头一下。心里头大喊“都什么跟什么呀那是你亲五叔啊”。可是扭头偷偷一瞥就又看到他忧郁的神情，我有些移不开眼。说实话五叔算是个好看的男人，比父皇年轻十岁的他虽然脸上还没有什么皱纹，眼神里却也塞满故事。五叔并不习武所以身型只是修长而非壮硕，但从平时偶尔露出的手臂和颈部不难看出他腠理紧致有力。

我被最后一丝理智拖回了自己的船舱，脱掉刚刚乔装所穿的男生衣物并换上宽松的亵衣准备入睡。可今晚饮下的美酒显然不肯就这样放过我。即便是躺下，我还是停不下来脑海里那些关于五叔的想象。就这样昏昏沉沉自我斗争了半晌之后，我带着“只是想劝他别难过了”的伟大抱负，扶着墙朝他独饮的所在走去。大概此时那最后一丝理智早就被我蹒跚沉重的步子踩到甲板下面不知哪里去了。

这时五叔正坐在写字的案几前发呆，一副握着笔却又不舍得下的样子。趁他还没对我的折返回过神，我略带踉跄地踮起脚，一下子跨坐在他腿上，此时我面对面离他好近，近到可以看到他欣长的睫毛和一两根白发。我甚至没有勇气迎接他马上就要移来的目光，直接环抱住他并将头放在他左肩上。五叔的颈上有一些酒和墨水的气味，它们并没有盖住被一轮轮的心跳冲涌出来的他原本的体香，我在他肩窝里沉醉了不知道多久才稍微清醒过来一点。

我终于把头抬起来看向五叔的眼睛，他的左眼似乎在责备“我该拿你怎么办”，右眼却含着一丝挑逗“你能拿我怎么样”。我一时竟不知是该为此时仅着亵衣行为怪异的自己感到羞愧，还是狠下心对眼前这个和我血缘相连的男人做一些更加过分的事。

为了看清他层叠衣物的布局，我向后稍挪了挪坐在他腿上的自己。我头里一团浆糊，或许是我的手胡乱扒扯，或许是我用早就抬不起眼皮的双目精准定位，总之我弄开了五叔的腰间的玉带。不一会儿五叔就被我缓慢无序地彻底扒净了，只剩下袖子还挂在胳膊上。虽然耳朵都红了，但他眼里大半还是冷静 “丫头你确定要这样么“

“这样...是说哪样？”我努力自己向上支起往前挪动，直到下身触碰到了我一直在找的那个东西，毫不犹豫地瞄准并用力坐了下去。“是这样吗？”

我并没料到自己醉酒时下身还有如此清晰的感知。五叔宽大的顶端被我包裹在最深处，边缘明晰地撑着四壁，我迫不及待想上下扭动，奈何酒的后劲让我无比缓慢。我磨磨唧唧努力向上拔起自己的腰背，那清晰的边缘也就顺着一路向下慢慢滑动，此时我自知身下早已是不争气的一片泛滥。虽然抬起自己费劲，但再坐回去却很轻松。啪叽的水声和偷偷溜出喉咙的轻吟同时在我卸力落下的一刹那同时攻击我的耳朵，羞耻感让我拒绝相信它们都是我自己发出的声音。 “还是小孩子嘛，连该怎么施力都不知道” 说着五叔便双手握住我的腰紧紧向下压住并前后推动。我此时明明没有再上下移动，内里却被牵扯得比刚刚更加舒服，没几个来回我便有样学样地自己发力前后摆动腰腹了。

毕竟醉得不轻，蹭了没一会儿我就气喘吁吁了。五叔看我醉态实在沉重说道：“听了那天你喝醉呢喃的话我便知道你早知人事，可是好像知道的也并不很多嘛。今天你都这样了就别再乱动了”

“我不，我就要”我哼唧道

“没说不让要，我给你就好”

说着五叔便用一只手把我原本跨在他身上的腿架到他腰间并用另一只手扶住我的后背，一下站了起来。我就这么挂在他身上被他带到船头。清凉的风吹让我瞬间清明不少，可谁知五叔继续往前走并把我的屁股放到船头一处围栏上，在意识到身后就是河面的瞬间我害怕得叫了出来。“放心我拉着你呢，不会掉下去的” 他用衣物缠住我的腰并把另一端系在自己身后，之后更是搂住我的上身挺进来开始抽插。围栏很窄河水很急，虽然我心里清楚有他拉着自己绝对掉不下去，但坐在单薄围栏上的下身此时并不听脑袋使唤：从腰到腿每一寸筋肉都为了保持平衡而本能地绷紧，这当然包括正被五叔填满的肉洞。他每往前撞一下，我下身就因为后移的趋势而更加紧缩一下。“它来到船边后就抓我抓得好紧啊，它是不是也怕掉下去啊” 五叔打趣我道。

“叔别再戏弄我了好不好放我下来，酒都给我吓醒了”我实在委屈

“就等你这句话了。醒了才能记得事呢你说对吧” 他停下动作并把我扛在肩上往回走，我也趁着这时候锤打他后背，算是报复刚刚的捉弄。


	4. 第四章·水路（三）

几步颠簸回到船舱，五叔也不知道是没换好手还是怎的，竟把我面朝下放在了他的榻上，我刚想翻过来他便一只大手按在我脖子后方不让我动弹。“我这么趴着能干嘛啊叔.....” 还没等我说完他便撕烂刚刚在船头用来缠我腰的衣服并分别用两条残绸捆住了我的手和脚。此时我简直被脸朝下捆成了一只虫子，手被困在身后，脚也并在一起。“叔就算我不听话你也不能捆起来打我啊”

“谁要打你呀。你就别说话了，还是留着力气叫吧”

五叔用一只手稳稳按住我的后颈，并用手指轻轻压住两侧时时跃动的青筋。这并没有影响到我呼吸，只是瞬间感觉头沉了一倍，从心跳到思绪的种种感官都像被这只手卡在额前了一样，且都被放大了无数倍。 我正想问他到底为何掐住我，他便一下横跨在我大腿上，随之而来的便是他用手压着那东西用力往我身里钻的感觉。因为被他捆起来的缘故，纵使我此时无比想让他进来，也并没有办法把腿打开。“忍住别叫太大声”五叔在彻底挤进来之前轻飘飘地说了这么一句。

这是我长这么大听到最过分的风凉话。

他在我身体里挤压前行的清晰触感顺着血液流向我的头顶，这感觉不停地在我脑中胀动拍打，并被他压在颈侧的纤长手指挡住了离开这榆木脑袋的去路。

还没等这第一波刺激从我胡乱发声的口鼻里彻底渗出去，他第二波第三波第四波的抽插就已经进攻到了太阳穴并疯狂侵蚀着我本就少得可怜的理智。到后来我已经不能分辨自己究竟是浪叫还是呜咽，也不知道这颗脑袋经历了多少次清空、积累、爆发、又清空的循环，更不知道下面这张不争气的嘴到底已经失控地抽搐紧缩了多少个来回。

“五叔真的是狠啊”我心里想着

当我睁开眼睛的时候已经朝阳已经探出一丝，手上和脚上的束缚也已经没影，仔细看屋里陈设才发现这已经是我自己的船舱。

我努力回忆了半天，无论如何想不出昨晚是什么时候失去的知觉。


	5. 第五章·归程

我肚子空空地在屋里踱步，一时间不知道该怎么像平日一样和五叔一起用早膳。不一会儿五叔的侍卫就来唤我用膳了，前所未有的口渴和饥饿感也终究打败了羞耻感  
“片刻就来”

我走到桌前，但整个人在屁股碰到椅子的一刹那僵住了，因为我下身竟然有些肿痛。五叔观察到了我神情的变化扑哧一声笑了出来，我恶狠狠瞪地了他一眼。

用完膳他便告诉我今天是正经南下的最后一天了，宫里发来即将为我指婚的消息，我不得提早启程回去准备。

这一整天我都以讨论指婚相关事宜的理由待在五叔房间并不让如沫跟着，她也没有表现出任何尴尬或质疑。虽然船体隔音不好，但如沫从来卧似死猪，想必她还不知道昨晚发生了何事。

“叔，咱们加快回程要多少天”

“十天吧”

“哦，那就只有十天了”

“丫头你还想干嘛呀？ 昨晚还没有闹够？”五叔笑道。

“你不是说那些女人都离不开你么，我一个没见过世面的小孩子一时间离不开你不也正常”

“是了，不怪你不怪你，是五叔过分了。”  
“丫头昨天你也吓到我了，以前从来都是我对女子求欢，可你偏偏趁我一时不备先发制人。 怎么说呢，不愧是成熟女人了！有气魄！”

我这一下子更尴尬了，自我保护般地找起理由嘴硬：“还不是你先吹嘘！” 可转念一想还是不对：“算了算了是我不对，但叔我们这样是不是不太好，你可是我亲叔叔”

五叔声音语气突然严肃，答非所问道：“现在你大抵己经明白这世间男子皆不特别，包括你表哥，包括我，或者任何你在岸上看到的男人。你不需要把我们任何一个过于放在心上，你和表哥欢好也好，与我犯禁也罢，都只是你一时的渴望和冲动。你得到了就好，千万不要再为某个人格外费心伤怀。这世间美好男子如此多，你想要得到谁都不是不可以。”

“但是此行回去我就要成婚了，我就不可以再随意就得到谁了啊”

“你要嫁的是先毅国公胞弟家的二公子，他父亲刚刚袭了亡兄的爵位，一家子虽也是有战功的武将，但远离朝堂多年，所以没有毅国公那样的前朝势力，你若是嫁过去后不喜欢那位二公子，也不是不能小心偷吃。只要不闹得太难看，他们家想来不会与你为难。”

“可是这还是不对啊”

“你昨晚也不对，可你不尽兴么？你是公主，你有犯错的资格”

“那这十天我能继续...继续和你不对吗？”

“你这馋猫还上瘾了是吧？ 算了算了也怪我，叔这十天会对你负责的。只是以后别太想我就好。若又害你相思了，我才是真对不起皇兄皇嫂了” 五叔无奈笑道。

这一路五叔的教导其实还算是很有用的，我至少明白了自己先前对表哥的感情究竟是什么，也明白了这份建立在初尝人事上的喜欢并没有什么不可替代，我也算彻底从负面情绪中走了出来。五叔甚至祭出肉身用行动让我明白表哥和我之间的欢爱普通到不能再普通，这让我对以后的日子更加充满期待。

接下来的几天我和五叔收敛了很多，至少不能再像那天一样险些惊动从小陪伴我的如沫。我总觉得她如果知道了这些寡廉鲜耻的事难免会为我难过。

说起来和五叔行周公之礼是真的轻松愉悦，我几乎不用刻意去做任何事，他永远有我没试过的花招，我只需要接招然后用自己的本能去反应和动作就够了。

他的招式时而温柔和缓，就比如有次我们安静地侧卧在榻上整整半日，他就那么贴着我放在里面而已，伴随着偶尔的小幅搅动，就足以让涓涓细流般的愉悦慢慢爬满我每一寸发肤。

我也喜欢他那些决绝狠辣的手法，每次塞在我嘴里的绢团到最后都沁满了眼泪和口涎，下身肿胀精疲力竭眼前一片空白也是常有，却实在尽兴。

马上就是最后一天了，五叔告诉我分别前会在这船上送我一份大礼。

这一天早晨五叔早早就下了船，匆忙赶回来后便了我一颗药丸，他告诉我这是他寻苗疆巫医炼制的火麻丹。他特意嘱咐我午膳尽量吃饱些，否则下午用了丸药后会很饿。

我好奇追问这火麻的效果是如何，是否就是传说中的春药，如果是春药的话他为什么不吃的只有我吃。

“这火麻并非是春药，它三分像酒，能让你身体懒怠疏松瘫软；三分似麻药，登时除却你肉体上的大半痛楚；最后四分便是将所有令你愉悦的触感放大，或投射在你的眼帘下成为画面，或滋长于你脊柱之上反复徘徊经久不散。它每一种效果都格外契合我午后为你准备的别礼。而你叔我则要保持清醒才能将这别礼完整献上，所以不吃。”

我午膳着意在肚里填了不少容易克化的吃食，生怕自己一会儿太饿遭不住或是中途太饱想吐。用完午膳小憩片刻后便跟五叔回房了，心中又是期待又是忐忑。

五叔先是用丝巾罩住我的眼，在丝巾里睁着眼也并非一片漆黑，而是朦朦胧胧能看到光线和一些模糊的轮廓。我还正在想五叔该不是忘记火麻丸的事儿呢，就隐约看到他的身影凑过来。“张嘴” 然后五叔就含住药丸喂到了我口中。看我有点咽不下去，他赶紧又含了一口水喂给我，顺下药丸后我趁他的唇还没离开轻轻咬了他一下。“哎都流血了你看看。等着瞧你这个小滑头一会儿还跳不跳” 之后他又找了条结实的布把我已经塞了绢团的最彻底扎紧，看来五叔这次铁了心让我不发出一点声音了。

半刻过去我看是感觉到一点瘫软晕眩，眼皮也有一点睁不开，这时我听到有铁链子从榻顶搭下来的声音，说时迟那时快铁链的一段的锁扣已经套牢了我的双手。

我就这么跪坐在榻上，双手也被铁链限制住。心里痒痒的我正努猜测接下来会发生什么，就感觉到有舌尖轻柔地在我的背上滑动，从腰窝朝上慢慢滑到肩膀。可谁料此时正面也出现了相似的触感，我努力睁开眼，看到了一个健硕俊朗的轮廓，想来大概是最近一直负责保护我们的近侍。“在这儿等着我呢”我只能心想。渐渐地那些舌尖带来的酥痒感慢慢被药效放大并蔓延到了全身，一时间仿佛有千百个湿滑的舌尖在触碰我，我不自觉地颤动着，也再没气力张开沉重的双目，只能猜测侍卫和五叔分别在我前后哪里。那些舌尖不一会儿全都消失了，想来五叔他们都停下了。正准备缓口气呢，左右耳边突然同时感受到了温热的呼吸。心说大事不妙，他们两个突然分别含住了我的双耳，直击额顶百汇的酥爽竟沿着脊梁蔓延到了身末，此时我已经控制不住开始蜿蜒扭动，行动间冰凉的铁链也时不时触碰到我的前胸，狭窄的躯壳几乎承受不住众多刺激的围攻了。

“丫头都已经这么泛滥了，看来可以了” 五叔伸手探了探我的下身后说道。

他从身后扶起我，让我面朝外站在了榻的旁边，而他似乎就在我背后的榻沿上坐着。我习惯性地想对准他的硬物坐下开始沉溺，谁知他用手卡住我的腰先不让我坐下。“把腿张开踩在榻沿上，蹲在我身上”开始发号施令。或许是火麻丸的效用，我已经懒得思考任何，只想服从了。照做后他把我的腰往前稍微送了送，然后竟用顶端对准了我从未被开垦的后庭。我叫不出声但整个人吓傻了，心想要是很疼怎么办，他昨天仅仅是用手指探入用水流清洗它已经是扯痛难忍了，它怎么可能承受他的硬物！ 可是此时的五叔没有一点怜悯和犹疑，握着我的腰就把我按了下去，一瞬间我周身便满布不知是痛痒还是酥麻的感觉，整个人连一点点蹬起挣扎的力气都没有了，只能任由他摆布搅动。幸亏有火麻的药效，刚开始的痛感还不至于让我崩溃，现在只觉得后面满满涨涨裹着五叔，并不特别难忍了。

接下来的一切才让我始料未及。“你可以进来了”五叔说道。谁？进哪里？只见侍卫模糊的身影遮挡住了一部分阳光，随后我朝前露出的湿润洞口就被塞入了另一个坚挺的硬物。过于剧烈的刺激让我疯狂地闷哼扭动起来，可是此时手被铁链扣住，身体也被牢牢夹在两个壮年男子中间，我丝毫没有从夹击中逃脱的可能。两人的硬物同时开始抽动后我的眼前和脑海彻底化作一片混沌，只知道硬物间夹住的内壁在被疯狂刮动摩擦，这种前所未有的痛痒舒爽不断沿着我的脊背发散到身体的每一处。我的双足已经无法踩住榻沿，两个肉穴开始有节律地不断抽搐，又或许是我整个人都已经抽搐垮掉。“咱们站起来架起她”五叔的声音很模糊。

恍惚间连着床顶的铁链已经被取掉，只下剩把两只手锁在一起的部分。我朦胧感觉到五叔把我连着的手环到他肩上，把我的头放在他的颈窝，并用双手把我的两条腿架起卡在腰后，留一只手在后方握住我两只脚踝。我没有思考，只剩喘息，也不知道他们是否还在里面。一切静止几秒后，前面洞口被再次填满的冲击瞬间唤回了我最后一丝游离的神志。我这时才意识他们刚刚为我换姿势的时候是抽出来了的。果不其然侍卫再次从后方加入。

和刚刚一样的反复挤压和摩擦，和刚刚一样的不听收缩抽搐，我仿佛一只脚踏在鬼门一只脚踩在天庭，眼帘前五光十色再也看不清任何。就这样，我在回程的船舱里体验了一把真正的“上穷碧落下黄泉”。白诗魔若泉下有知也定不会怪我这般用他的诗句。

睁开眼已是傍晚，身上的一切都已解开，身后的五叔也已经睡着。我并不敢乱动，因为这次他依然是钻进我身体里放着才入的眠，我怕一动就会弄醒也已经很累的他。


	6. 第六章·出嫁

我私心想着最后一晚就和五叔一起睡好了，于是差刚刚那名侍卫告诉如沫今晚我在岸上玩不会回去。

五叔还是被动静弄醒了，问我：“你还好吧丫头”

“我没事。怎么感觉你好像很担心我”

“没有。我只是担心你以后出嫁会不开怀。不过以后要是有什么用的到我的地方随时找我。就算没有这层关系，我也是你亲叔。”

“成婚后如果驸马不能让我满意，就遣人去你府上敲门怎样？”

“那成什么样子，我一个小老头难道半夜翻院墙喂饱你吗？我又不会轻功，让这位侍卫小哥翻过去陪你”

“那可太好了，侍卫小哥年轻力壮俊俏可爱身上又有功夫，怕是会比你多雄伟很多年，你把他送我好了！”

“其实也不是不行，那你再陪我这一晚，明天就让他跟着你下船”  
还没等我的那句“其实也不是不行”说出口，五叔就把手指伸进我的口中并从身后顶了进来。

第二天大家下了船就急忙乘轿回宫了。一路上我就不停地瞧着皇城的景致，心想我终归是要从宫里的笼子挪到宫外的笼子里去了。当车驾正穿过城门前的市集时，我余光不经意间瞟到了一个高挑冷峻的少年，皮肤竟和表哥一样少见的白皙。“如果出嫁后依然有机会得到这样的男子就好了”我心里希冀着。

回宫后父皇母后看到我精神抖擞很是欣慰，拉着五叔是不停地夸赞。当我听到五叔那句“臣弟义不容辞”时差点没憋住笑。

择的吉日便是三天后，父皇母后早已把一切礼节仪仗准备妥当，我心里也早有准备。

出嫁一路上我驮着沉重的头冠盖着盖头实在没有心情探头探脑，直到拜堂时我才趁着盖头险些掉下的一刹那看了看周围，我竟然啊一眼就在侧席看见了那天集市上吸引我目光的那个少年。“他如果是这家人的亲眷宾朋，以后大概还会有机会见到的”我心中窃喜。

在诺大婚房里等待夫君从酒席归来实在无聊。如果不是一路上都没看清他的样子的好奇心作祟，我大概现在已经睡着了。

我昏昏沉沉靠在榻旁，直到盖头突然一下被扔开。我抬眼看向这个要伴我余生的男人，心中一惊。他和我日前在集市上见到的那个少年长得非常像，除了眉毛更直更浓，眼神更加决绝狠厉。

他也拥有和表哥一般白皙的皮肤。转念一想那个少年很可能就是他的亲哥哥。再加上他们的父亲便是表哥父亲的亲弟弟，他们三人都皮肤白皙且面目肖似就很合理了。

我瞬间不知道自己算是幸运还是不幸，毕竟继任国公家的这两位公子里我更喜欢哥哥，可我偏偏嫁了弟弟。记得五叔告诫过我“只要不把事情搞大，他们定不会与你为难”。可如果我日后忍不住跟这哥哥有些什么，怕就是“大事”了。

就在我乱想发呆的时候，一只冰冷的大手突然掐住我的脖子把我拎得站了起来。“夫君你干嘛” 我被吓得魂飞魄散。正想喊如沫和我从五叔那里新得的侍卫小五，才意识到新婚之夜他们都被请到外间去了，我再怎么喊都不会有人听到。

“你就是那个和自己表哥苟且还克死人家的骚货是吧？哦对了，他还是我堂哥呢。袭爵易府时我看到了他藏起来的情信。没想到你小小年纪很狐媚嘛，把他迷成那样，跟你偷偷云雨都不够还要写下来呢？”他恶狠狠道。“你以后别分不清我俩就行，你表哥他叫纪缊炜，我叫纪缊炀。一会儿在我身下淫叫的时候可别弄混了！” 

我早就愣住，说不出一句反驳的话，也不知道这新婚之夜我究竟会被这个男人怎样。


	7. 第七章·新婚之夜

我无论如何都没料到自己的新婚之夜会是这样。

纪缊炀说罢走过去打开了屋子西侧的窗户，那里对这一片空地，外面清凉的风也吹了进来。  
他向我走来，我吓得后撤，他伸出手钳着我的胳膊就给我扔到窗前，然后从身后揪着我取下头冠后散落的头发，另一只手指向窗外。“你尽管对这这里哭喊，反正不会有人听见，可千万别憋着” 

我的头发被他狠狠揪着整个人不能转身动弹，但听见他胡乱解着腰带的声音。我心里其实很平静，再怎样也不过如此，他无论如何也不敢弄得我遍体鳞伤，更不能杀了我，他心里有愤懑，也就是在男女之事上不会给我好过罢了。

思忖间他已经撩开我的裙子，可当他真的插进来我还是没忍住叫出声来。

“哎呦，骚货果然能叫。一会儿会不会还能被我这个你不爱的人干出汁呢？”  
他太大了，撑得我生疼，我实在忍不住喊疼。 

“轻点好不好 我求求你”我带着哭腔说 

“在我这儿装雏儿不合适吧，我可是唯一知道你们秘密的人呢”他一边使劲一边嘲讽。

他确实没有一点缓和下来的意思，一次次顶得又极深，他每每挺进时我都感觉自己像在被从里面撕裂，他退出来时下腹的闷痛又像是刚刚挨了一拳。

我终于忍不住在这窗边哭喊了起来，他没有预料错。

差不多在我哭喊都没力气的时候，他长长低咳了一声并靠向我的背，紧接着我感觉到几股断断续续的热流被释放在里面。

之前表哥和五叔都不曾故意将万子千孙留在我身体里过，一方面是怕我有孕，另一方面也是怕我有身上被弄脏的羞耻感。我很明白纪缊炀今日如此做根本不是想我有孕，仅仅是为侮辱我罢了。

当我以为今晚的一切都结束了可以喘口气的时候，他一只手压着我的肩把我推坐在了地上 “给我舔干净”

我就这样流着泪用舌头清理着他下身的咸腥元阳。我心里明白这一切以后要变成家常便饭了。

给他舔干净之后我便面无表情地慢慢站起来，脱了外衣，爬进了榻的里侧面对着墙壁睡下了。让我意外的是纪缊炀也在我身后躺下了，我本以为这个如此厌恶我的人会另寻卧处。

等我次日清晨醒来时他已经离开，如沫已经在准备帮我洗漱，小五也已经静静站在了门口。这让我心里踏实很多。

这天阖家饮宴进行得很顺利，国公和国公夫人都很热情真诚，只是只是纪缊炀装得太好了，我听着他佯装恩爱的言语，看着眼前浓稠的汤羹，又想起昨晚的羞辱。心里真是一阵五味杂陈。

席间大家又说起纪缊炀和他哥的种种， 这让我打起了十二分的精神。得到的信息也没有很多，大致就是哥哥名叫纪缊熔，不似弟弟般热爱习武带兵，他更喜欢操持家里和经商，心细如发，性格也温和。

可我偏偏嫁的是这个醉心沙场的弟弟纪缊炀，大家夸的那些个什么“为人正直一腔热血”倒是没看出来，他背地里会欺负女人我倒是知道一些。

应酬了一整天很是疲惫，傍晚早早回房后发现纪缊炀不在，心想终于可以早早睡个安稳觉了，毕竟马上要回门看望父皇母后了不能太憔悴。

翌日早晨睁开双眼纪缊炀竟然睡在我身边，也不晓得他昨晚是什么时候回来的。我蹑手蹑脚准备跨过这个禽兽赶紧下床，大约习武之人对周遭响动很是警觉，还没等我走出床边两步就被他一把扯了回来扔在榻上。纪缊炀并没有开口说话。我背上正吃痛，刚想坐起来自己捶打缓和一下谁知又被他面朝上按倒，还没来得及叫喊他便脱下了上身寝衣垫在手底下整个捂住了我的嘴。接下来发生什么我心里其实有准备，自知无法反抗所以也没有再挣扎。他果然用膝盖分开了我的双腿，一只手扒开我下身寝衣，我用鼻子深深倒吸一口气憋住准备迎接痛楚。或许是没有喝酒的缘故，他抽插的节奏并没有那一夜般快，但依然是很疼，粗大的硬物每划过身内一寸就是一寸的牵拉一寸的撕扯。其实我的手并没有被束缚着，但我不打算作多余的挣扎，只希望他能尽快意识到凌虐我并不能得到他期待的回应并对这件事失去兴趣。

事毕他便松开了捂住我嘴的手并翻到旁边躺着。我默默地跨过正在放空的他，取来两方手帕后扔给他了一方。我就这样一言不发地站在地上慢慢擦拭着被弄脏的下身。

一同回宫拜见父皇母后时我们两个都表现的很正常，因为我明白就算把纪缊炀用房事折磨我的事和盘托出他们也不能对纪家责难什么。就算我是公主，侍奉夫君也是我的本分，没有人会在乎他是不是强迫我侍奉，也没有人会在意我是否痛苦。

“要不然你纳妾吧，你就放心纳，我性格好相与，自不会为难人家。”

“这才几天啊就撺掇我纳妾啊？ 你是多不喜欢与我行房？ 因为我不是你表哥喽？”

我直截了当实话实说：“你太雄伟，却从不肯柔和一点或者等等我的反应，若日日如此我真的痛苦。不如你找一个床第间对脾气的伴儿放在家里，这样你也舒心。” “你堂哥，也就是我表哥的事无需再提，你若讲道理就该明白他确实曾经和我谈婚论嫁，年少情动相许并非是什么了不得的过错。你若因此嫌我不干净，不碰我便是。军中疫病时有发生，他离世我自然难过，但说我克他未免牵强。你我既身不由己成了夫妻，不如以礼相待各自安好。你放过我。”

他没有答话。我不知往后会如何，但多说再无益。


	8. 第八章·解药

车马疲累，回府后我便瘫坐在窗前思索究竟该怎么办，毕竟后半生注定都是要和纪缊炀一同过了，总要有个能让自己对付着过得去的办法。想到五叔对男女情爱的理解总是比我透彻，我便写下了一封求助信让小五偷偷给他送去。

五叔也真的是有情有义尽心尽力，次日我便拿到了五叔让小五带回来的锦盒，里面放着十颗火麻丸和一张字条：纪二公子举动自相矛盾心口不一是有你所不知的情由。经打探他先前曾经进宫与你有过一面之缘，若曾倾慕于你却因堂兄离世才得以鸠占鹊巢，现下种种便并不奇怪。此情形实难消解，你逢迎或逃避皆是刺痛，不如先淡漠忍耐再从长计议。火麻丸可以暂缓疼痛，每次半颗即可，我会定时差人送来。

纪缊炀这几日练兵离家，我总算得了清净。

可惜好景不长，最怕的事总是逃不掉。

这一日我原本心情极好，小五和如沫陪我在花园里散步玩闹，刚  
说起街市上近几日有好玩物件正朝着府门走。只听不远处开始传来一簇喧哗声，稍留意便知是群醉汉吵嚷，于是我们主仆三人就这么在府门口和正在慷慨挥别同僚的纪缊炀面对面撞上。

“哎呦，娘子这么晚是要去哪儿啊”  
如沫回道：“回二爷，我们听闻这街市上有最近新奇糖果，正想买些回来”

“你们自行去买吧，我和娘子还有事” 他摇晃着朝我走来，佩剑铠甲也随着他并不稳健的步子发出声响，酒气也随着他的前进被带得到处都是。我向后退了几步。

“娘子，是我几天不回来你感觉不够甜蜜所以想吃糖了？”  
他是真没少喝。

我自然是答不出也不想答，他见等不到回应，便一个箭步走上前来把我扛到肩上。方向感瞬间没了，但八成就是往我们俩那院去了。自我从五叔那里拿到火麻丸，袖子里便随时带着一颗，我被颠簸着也顾不上什么一次吃半颗还是一颗，囫囵着吞下只希望能快点起效。

看来今天他心情不错，甚至没有把我扔到榻上，而是轻轻放我下来。他一身的酒气比新婚那夜还重，我心里还是有不好的预感。

他在旁卸掉铠甲，我就这么呆坐在榻上整个人也开始晕乎，火麻丸开始起效了。

“娘子你把衣服脱掉，之前和娘子都是穿着衣服弄，不尽兴，今天想好好看一看娘子” 他整理好铠甲便坐到了榻对面的椅子上。

我并不想一开始就激怒他，只好照做，幸而天气还不冷。因吃了药的缘故，我的动作比平时稍慢，但也还是在他失去耐心前赤条条地坐在了榻沿上。他站起来走向我，先是拎起我的胳膊端详，然后又爬到榻上跪在我身后，用手指从上到下扫过我的背，因为吃了一整颗火麻丸的缘故，这轻痒的触感让我吸了一口气差点哼叫出来。正当我暗自庆幸虽然药量吃错但自己控制得好时，一阵剧痛猝不及防地落在右肩，也实在没忍住啊的一声喊了出来，火麻丸很快把痛感稀释成可以忍受的胀麻，只见纪缊炀像一头野兽般狠狠咬住我的肩膀，哪怕已经和我惊恐的眼神对上他也丝毫没有要松口的意思。此时他的双臂已经彻底箍住我的上半身，我既没有办法推开他也没有办法起身，虽然拜药效所赐肩上只是剩钝痛，但他咬住我的皮肉已经向外渗出鲜红的血。我活到现在都没有怎么在自己身上见过血，一时间我被吓得头昏脑胀并失声大喊 “求求你快松口”。本以为门小五如沫在门外，转念一想刚刚他们刚刚顺着话茬被遣去买糖了，大概还没有回来。他确实松开了口，但又马上把我整个拖到床上面朝下按住，恍惚间背上腰间又挨了好多下那样的钝痛，只是都没有第一口那样久。

左肩还在不停渗血，一些被蹭到了枕头上，我面朝下挣扎时又蹭了一些在嘴上，唇边一阵腥咸。在我背上不知道咬了几口后他把我整个翻过来，或许是看到了我蹭在脸上的血，他竟趴下来开始舔舐我的脸颊和唇角然后狠狠地吻下来。他的舌头带着咸腥的血味在我口中不停地搅动，火麻的药力再加上满身疼痛让我头昏目眩，连用唇舌抵挡的气力都没有了。直到嘴里的血气慢慢被我俩混在一起的唾液稀释，他才终于放开了我的唇。他打量着我赤裸的上半身，伸出左手用力挤压我的右肩的伤口，虽然很痛但此时我已再无力气叫喊，他四根手指沾着刚刚被他按出来的那股新鲜血液慢慢地沿着我的皮肤滑动，从肩膀滑到心口，又顺着心口滑到肚脐，一直滑到耻骨处把血蹭干了才停下。  
这只让鲜血冲昏头脑的野兽似乎被映入眼帘的耻骨和下方的毛发点醒了了，他愣了几秒，大约是想起自己原本只是想酒醉和我欢好。他再一次俯下身吻我，这次很轻柔，但经历了刚刚一切后我再无意配合回应，他又吻向我的耳廓和脖颈，这些刺激在药效的放大下抵消了身上大半的不适。他用膝盖分开我的双腿，然后将左手探向了我的下身，我本以为他会像往常一样粗暴地动作，但他却仅仅是用两根手指在我体内慢慢摩挲抽动。下身的舒适感在被药力放大后渐渐灌满了我的脊柱，虽然肩背的痛楚依然时隐时现，但我已经忍不住开始轻微摆动腰身，下身也不争气地湿润起来。这火麻丸虽不是春药却能催化当时当刻最迫切的渴望，食欲如此，兽欲亦然。自出嫁至今我再没有过真正愉悦的欢爱，现下我已顾不得眼前之人刚刚对我做过什么，只想被他填满。

我用左手扶起他埋在我颈侧的脸，另一只手则寻到他衣服上的系带并解开。我的神思早已无法汇聚，只能用失了魂似的双眼对上他亦不甚清醒的目光，然后无力地说了一句“夫君，给我”。我努力把双腿分开更多，只希望能顺利纳下他的巨物。他一边看着我的脸，一边用手控制着顶端，缓慢上下摩擦着我早已湿透的洞口。这样的刺激让我的渴望更急迫了，两片肉唇已经憋到发胀，里面充斥的血液正随着心跳的节奏击打着我最后的理智。“求求你进来” 也不知是不是我看错，他听到这句话后嘴角现出一抹单纯的笑意：“好” 

也许是准备充足的关系，他一开始便很顺利地滑了进来，动作也并不激烈。他全程用上半身紧紧抱着我，我也全程用下身牢牢包裹着他，仅仅是最后几下冲刺稍稍有些深入，也只片刻的闷痛。

次日醒来后药效已然褪去，而我浑身狼藉，上半身是凝固了的血块和血痕，下半身是四处流淌后干了的元阳。因为右肩难以触及，我只好叫醒纪缊炀。我既不知道他是否还记得昨夜，也不知该用何语气与他对话，只能试探着说 “你能不能帮我清理上药”

他看到我左肩伤口后并没有诧异，看来醉酒并没有影响他的记忆。他处理好伤口后便开始为我擦拭血迹，当擦到肚脐往下时我还是有点不好意思 “下身...还是我自己来吧”

我从他手里拿过浸湿的手帕，自己慢慢擦着。  
这天我俩都没再怎么开口说话。


	9. 第九章·契机

那晚之后纪缊炀对我从先前的针锋相对变成默默无语夹杂着以礼相待的客套，我实在搞不懂这个行伍莽夫。

这平淡无趣的日子过了数月，五叔听闻我最近百无聊赖，便挑了纪缊炀远行整军的一天来国公府做客。

五叔与国公夫妇寒暄一番之后便到我的院子来叙话，我先是把的那一晚的情况如实告诉了他，又埋冤了一通为何当初不按正确剂量帮我把火麻丸掰开再送来，害我慌乱吃多失了分寸。

“哦我懂了。原本咱们计划是先忍住一时，循序渐进地引导你这位野性夫君和你回归正轨。结果现在血肉横飞和水到渠成挤在了一起，这位便别扭起来，不知道如何面对你了”

“差不多吧” 我打心眼里赞同五叔的判断，但毕竟刚埋冤过他就懒得夸他了。

“丫头说实话，这人心里肯定是有你的，他最初的狠戾便是得知你先前跟过别人而落下的心结。 但是这次他先是伤你不轻做得太过，后又抵不住你药性趋使下的缱绻求欢，这放给谁都是进不能退不得。心结仍在，又添了愧疚，实在是难解。” 

五叔思索了半晌又补充道：“我劝你还是放弃和他天长地久的念头，行伍之人如他，心思未必不细腻，待妻未必不温柔，却执念太过戾气太重。你是深情之人，但你的深情生于欲念。你要知欲念从来不会专一，如此一来深情也成了多情。你自省一下，是不是没少对别人动心思？就比如刚刚与我寒暄的国公府大公子，我一眼便知他对你的口味，你没有觊觎过？再比如我留在你身边的小五，纪缊炀时常军务离府，你会没有与他偷欢？你今日馋他们，明日还会有别人。能瞒住一世也罢，若有一日瞒他不住，怕是连如何收场都不必思虑了，提早规划如何收尸才是正事。”

其实五叔没有说错，且不论纪缊炀早知我先前早有他人，我怎可能做到余生只留他一个。看来必须赶在我俩有任何实际感情之前与他说开。

送别五叔后我更加烦闷了，不仅纪缊炀是个大麻烦，纪缊熔更是我的一桩心事。平时看不到想不起也罢，但只要见到了或者想起了就难免心痒。心里记挂着缺不争取是折磨，争取到了却玉石俱焚更是冤孽。唯酒可解。

没几日纪缊炀便回来了，听说他这次会在家里待很久，我既不知如何避免与他同吃同住，就必须要想一个办法和他往朋友的关系发展。

这日我回宫拜见父皇母后时得知最近边疆捷报频传，西南各部纷纷归顺。那里虽然偏远，却山水秀丽景致难得，我倒是非常想去游玩一番。回府后我便与公婆商议出游之事，他们顾虑我千金之躯山遥路远恐有不测，我顺势提出让缊炀缊熔两兄弟与我同行，一则增进夫妻感情，二则安全放心。如此一来公婆觉得妥帖许多便应允了，五日后启程。

纪缊炀和纪缊熔自然没有什么不愿意的，老大想游玩之外看看物资商机，老二想散心之余观观地貌军情。刚启程的几天稍微有一些尴尬，老二和我之间的气氛同先前一样平和却诡异，老大有所感知也不知该如何处理。好在我本来性格就开朗直爽，十几天过去我和他们两个终于渐渐成了朋友，目的总算达成了一半。


	10. 第十章·中毒

此行一路虽山高路险但景色属实壮美无匹。 最爱的一处景致便是苍山。我断不出山巅的云是真是幻，只觉它拥着那山的模样像极了趁爱侣熟睡从身后轻搂的人，不愿紧握将对方惊醒，亦不舍放开。过了这片山水我们为着休整便一处寨子旁安顿下来，纪缊熔看寨子似是苗人所建便有些忌惮，我也隐隐约约有不祥的预感，纪缊炀却说有他在必定安稳无事。  
扎营结束后不久我在旁边林间散步，迎面而来一个服饰奇异华美的少年，皮肤稍显黝黑，也因背着光更加看不清面目。我还未反应过来身边的小五便拔剑出鞘闪到我的身前。那人开口：“看姑娘衣着似中原形制，可是来这里游山玩水？此地与世隔绝，诸多凶险，若无要紧事，还是劝姑娘尽快回程。” 小五立刻回呛：“若此地真与世隔绝，你又如何能用官话与我们交流，你又是谁？”

“实不相瞒，我是这百里内村寨主人的弟弟，叫我滕彧便好，先前闲暇时曾游历中原所以会官话。 也罢，如今我哥已经归顺中原，想来你们也不会有什么了不得的危险” 少年平静坦荡地说。

我瞧着这少年眼神清明似是值得信任，便提议道：“不如公子是否愿意到我们现下安歇之处坐坐。”  
“公主，如此不妥” 小五轻声提醒。

他必然是听见了：“原来是公主一行，是在下失礼了。请公主和这位壮士带路。”

我吩咐随行小厨房寻了四处食材简单设宴，席间两兄弟和滕彧相谈甚欢。

纪缊熔饶有兴致地问起：“此处野味山珍实是美妙，非中原菌类可比，这桌上就有刚刚采摘的几种，也不知做法是否正确，还忘公子不吝赐教。” 

滕彧骤然双眉紧锁，踌躇了半晌才讲：“这席上几种山珍皆无不妥，只是这附近毒物甚多，若捡择烹调稍有不慎便可危及性命，以后请诸位务必谨慎小心。”

一餐用罢后告别，我稍觉无聊便继续带着小五在附近散步。走着走着突然一团似粉似雾的东西从旁飞来，小五档在我面前并迅速将我推开后便被它放倒了。此时滕彧的声音竟从身后传来：“公主莫怕，壮士只是暂时晕倒，不时便可醒来。”

“原以为你是好人来着。你到底要干嘛？”

“自然不是坏人，只是在下醉心炼制奇蛊奇毒，需要从公主身上取一味材料。”

我非常害怕但假装镇定：“你到底要什么？”

“公主的气息是我见过的所有女子中最奇特的。至阴至淫，这样的人我找寻了许多年。淫而不恶，阴而不邪，我当年走遍中原江南烟花柳巷都未曾寻到这般气息，如今竟在公主身上找到，所以需要取上几滴血做一味药引，还望见谅。”

“你说什么！为何要污蔑我！”我恼羞成怒道。

“这骗不过我，你自欺亦无必要，劝公主还是伸手给我，只是取几滴血，不会有碍。”

我被呛得说不出话。现下小五晕倒，我又手无缚鸡之力，怕是只能照做。于是我忐忑地走上前向他伸出左手。

只见滕彧从袖子里抽出一把装饰精致的小刀，用右手托着我的左手并在掌心划了一道横向的口子，然后又取出一只翡翠小瓶并用嘴咬开。他就这样压着我的手握紧，血一滴滴从手的一侧流到瓶子里面。装满之后他竟然拿出了一只干净的绢缎给我包扎了伤口，看来他早就安排好了这一切。

“我们明明今日认识，你怎会提前准备着取我鲜血的工具？”

“公主一行入寨之时我便闻到了这至阴至淫血液的气息，只是不知道谁是它的主人，之后我便一直将工具带在身上，因为我知道无论如何都能顺利取得这鲜血。” 滕彧嘴角斜向一边笑着。

“我不管你是要炼制什么，但今天是我帮了你，日后你要还我这个人情的！ 还有，我的侍卫不会有事吧？”

滕彧说道：“自然，若以后公主一行在附近有什么需要帮忙的我一定出手相助。不过我劝公主还是对人对己坦诚一些，这名侍卫样貌俊美又对你有着超越主仆情分的在意，最关键的是他身上还沾着不少你的特殊血气，想必是不时与你交欢才留下的。这迷粉虽致人晕厥但于身体无损，只是公主千万不要被夫君和家人发现端倪，那时你才是救他不得。”

我在原地等到小五清醒后才与他一同回去，此时纪缊炀带着亲近的兵士出去打猎了，说是晚间狩猎更加有趣，所以只有他哥在营帐中替他等我回来。纪缊熔看到我手上沁血的绢带很是意外，我只说是在野外不小心划的。想想这一行确实颠簸疲累，如今还出了被取血入药这样的荒唐事，以至于此刻我都不大有力气与他聊笑了。如果日子就一直这般费心耗神下去，我大概一辈子都不会再有力气对谁下手了。

就在我以为西南之行将会一直这么充实高尚下去时，一件让人始料未及的事发生了。

拔营前行之前纪缊炀想最后再带手下外出探查一下这个城寨的地形以备日后朝廷不时之需。现下这片美景我已熟悉，无心再到处走动，便独自留在了营中，想到小五在这里陪我困着也无聊，就吩咐他跟着纪缊炀一起走了。纪缊熔也是个闲不住的，他似乎对这附近山珍野味很是有兴趣，便出门探采去了。我正准备再睡个回笼觉，只见纪缊熔跌跌撞撞地冲到我的帐里，口里喘着粗气，明显是出了什么事情。

“你这是哪里不舒服么？跟着你出去的下人呢？怎么没人扶着你？”

“下人触碰了一种植物后，已经被毒死了，我也摸到..中了毒，少时习武身体还算强健，但...应该也快不好了” 纪缊熔断断续续回答道。

我甚至没有答话就立刻跑出帐去。“滕彧你给我出来” 我就这么一直重复着对四周的山大喊。现在只有滕彧能帮我们了。

果然不到一刻滕彧便赶来了，我知他心思阴鸷必定四周眼线众多，唤他一定能把他很快找来。下人来问我如此是为何事我都没答，只因害怕众人惊慌生乱节外生枝。

“纪缊熔中毒了，我不知道是什么毒，你快来帮我看看他！”

他快步走进帐里，立刻去嗅了嗅纪缊熔的手，又探了一把脉搏，说道：“不好，他中了悦生兰的毒，因身体健壮所以没有立刻毙命。这悦生兰若未让中毒者立刻死亡，便会转化成催情之毒进入精血，令中毒者淫欲难忍，若不能在半个时辰之内与人交和泄出精阳，便会毒发而亡。” 我还没有反应过来这一句句，他便赶忙又问我：“你们一行可有女眷？纪公子淫毒发作在即，必须找一个女子与他交和引出毒精。”

“因出发前便知此行颠簸艰险，带的都是会武功劳力足的男丁，随行女眷只有我的侍女如沫，如沫正在厨房准备午间的饭菜。”我因太过着急，说着说着才反应过来不对头。立刻补充道：“不行！如沫还是个孩子。她自小便跟了我，未经人事，怎么可以让她做这种事！不可能！”

“那你就等着你夫君的哥哥殒命于这山清水秀之地吧”

我思索了半晌说道：“我自己来。你既早从那什么血中知道我本来面目，便明白我无碍做这事。幸而他中毒并没有惊动旁人，我就在这里把他毒解了！只能这样了！我夫君很久才会回来，但我需要你帮我守住帐门不让任何人进来。”

滕彧点点头表示可行，但面对这一通着实荒唐可笑的话，他一时间也不知道怎么用言语表示赞同。

纪缊熔此时神志尚清醒，挣扎着说道：“不可！你是我亲弟的妻子，我不可以和你做这种事。绝对不可以。” 

“那你是要死吗？你死了我怎么和你弟交代？我怎么回去和国公夫妇交代？你听着，我从未嫁时就在乘轿路过市集时见到过你，我当时就倾心于你，你就当这一场荒唐是成全我！”

滕彧在旁边冷静又略带嘲讽地说道：“这悦生兰化成的淫毒稍后便会发作，他到时会像一头发情的野兽，更不可能管得了你是什么弟妹什么公主了。根本不用跟他费口舌。倒是担心担心你自己能不能吃得消这个禽兽吧。”

纪缊熔虚弱地大骂道：“你说谁是禽兽！我无论如何不会那样对她的！”

“你这个人怎么不知好歹呢。我是来解决问题的，不是来见证你的崇高牺牲的。哦对了公主你记得找块布勒上嘴，这里不比府里有墙有院的，一会儿他来势汹汹你叫出来可就要被人听到了。我这就开始守着了。”

滕彧此时已经观察了周围并牢牢守住了门，我便开始仔细观察纪缊熔的情况。他原先是肉体感受到痛苦的扭曲表情，不消半刻他眉目间的忍耐与清醒便开始慢慢向放松和恍惚转变。只见他的面颊越来越红，脸也越来越烫，一滴滴汗珠从他的颈上缓缓渗出，于是我开始帮他把衣服解开以求缓解闷热的感觉。我剥离他所有上衣后便准备除去下装，谁知他一把抓住我的胳膊开口说道：“不要..要...我要你...” 我知他挣扎纠结，但此时已经没有精力去宽慰他什么了。褪下宽松的裤装只见他的硬物已经坚挺通红异常，几乎贴到了腹部。此时他的眼底还有最后一丝理智。 我险些忘了滕彧的交待，赶紧取下自己的腰带勒住了自己的嘴并在脑后狠狠打了一个结。一瞬间我感觉很难过，自己虽然确实渴望他，但在我眼里这样的事原本应该水到渠成。他现下被淫毒折磨痛苦万分，而我的一腔缱绻如今也成了无可奈何。

我本以为纪缊熔离彻底消散理智尚有须臾，谁知我刚刚开始解衣裙他便从榻上挣起朝我扑来。刹那间我就被掀翻在榻上一阵晕眩。他抓着我胸口的裙领用力向两边撕开，不消片刻周身衣物便成了压在身下的破布，我肩膀上那片被他弟弟咬出的疤痕也露了出来。他双目直勾勾地盯着这片伤痕并胡言乱语着 “我也要...要”。

当初弟弟从背后制造属于他的印记，如今哥哥选择从正面撕碎它烙上自己的，合情合理。我终于知道为什么滕彧要强调悦生兰会把人变成禽兽。

剧烈的痛楚如同毒蛇一般从肩膀爬向全身，纪缊熔撕咬到心满意足之后抬起头并贪婪地吻向我的脖子，一瞬间我甚至以为他是要咬断它。我努力地保持清醒并紧紧咬着嘴里的衣带但还是有绝望的哼叫齿缝中溜出。这只野兽仿佛被这声音点醒了，瞬间意识到自己到底最需要对我这个猎物做什么。他插进来的时候只有干涩的撕扯，但因为肩膀疼痛太甚的缘故，我已经感知不到下面的任何痛楚。

“你多配合他一点，让他快点把毒排出来才是正事” 滕彧扭脸提醒我道。

此刻我感受不到情趣没有任何欲望，也因为嘴被封着并没有办法用舌头或言语去刺激纪缊熔，我只好刻意有节律地收紧小穴并假装出忘情的轻哼。他体内的野兽在体察到这些变化后明显受到了鼓舞并进一步加快了顶进的节奏。过了一会儿他便不再满足面对面这样对肢体稍有限制的姿势。他抽离站起的片刻我终于喘了口气，但马上被从榻上拎起来。本想看清他下一步的动作并主动配合，谁知被他从背后一把按得趴倒在榻沿上。想来也对，这本就是顶得最深且动作幅度最大的姿势。纪缊熔双手紧紧握住我的腰把我的小穴狠狠地撞向他的硬物，此时我虽然因为紧张并没有非常湿滑，但先前动作带出来的浆液已经让一切没有开始那般干涩难忍。因为他用手摇动我的幅度太大且他硬挺得过于上翘，内里一下下被捅得很深很疼，以至于嘴里忍不住呜呜呜地哼。随着撞击越来越快，一股酥痒的感觉开始伴随着触顶的钝痛生出，并慢慢爬满了从腰至腿每一寸皮肤，而我也再也控制不住先前故意的收缩，只是任由已经充血肿胀的内壁自己抽搐颤抖。我的心开始跳得越来越快，耳朵里也随着跳动的节奏咚咚直响，我再也忍不住内里越堆越高的酥痒，任它一下子倾泻出来，这时我已经不只是下身在紧缩，而是肩膀以下都在没有规律地颤动。

待我耳中不再有拍动的响声整个人清醒过来时纪缊炀已然趴在了我的背上，想来他应该是在我刚刚神识恍惚的时候泻出了毒素。我也顾不得姿势狼狈，赶忙用手解开了嘴上的衣带并趴在原地贪婪地大口呼吸着。

滕彧看这边已经完事于是对纪缊熔喊道：“快别压着她了。让人家站立起来，好把你刚留在里面的毒精滴出来才是。”

纪缊熔估计也是刚刚恢复神智，喘着粗气虚弱地答了一声 “好” 并缓缓撑起自己。被放开后我也站了起来，开始着意感知下身慢慢淌出多少热流，只是我就这么裸身站着感觉很尴尬。

“你帮我拿那件碎了的衣服沾点水擦一下上身的血和肩上的伤口吧，顺便从柜子里拿一件新的衣服出来” 我对纪缊熔说道。

他给我擦血的时候低着头也不敢看我的脸，一脸懊悔和愧疚，紧绷着双唇。

“你觉得..那个已经流干净了么。我帮你把腿也清理一下”

“好了。” 可我刚想补充 “我自己来你别” 时他已经蹲下了。他从上到下擦干净我大腿内侧后便为我披上了的衣服。

我穿戴整齐了之后就开始检查榻上，幸而只有一小片血迹，随便就可以盖上。

“如沫已经端着饭来了，你俩表现正常一点。” 站在门口的滕彧说罢也走到椅子旁坐下。


	11. 第十一章·又来

如沫走进来，看见我之外还有这俩人问道：“二位少爷什么时候也来了？”

滕彧的谎话脱口而出：“我和大少爷在山上遇见便一起回来闲聊。”

“哎呀，我只有拿一个人的餐食，这就去再取些来，二位稍等片刻。”

看着如沫走远了滕彧打趣我俩：“要不然一会儿你俩把我那份也吃了吧，我就不吃了，你们真的太需要补补了。”

我气得抬起右臂作出打他的动作，谁知肩膀伤口被扭到，我瞬间“哎呀”出来。

“我刚刚站在门口也瞟见来着。话说你那肩膀怎么回事。养尊处优好好一个公主不该会受伤吧，怎得身上会有一个相对新鲜的疤痕？甚至激得刚刚这位禽兽也咬向同一个位置。”

还没等到我想出怎么敷衍回答纪缊熔便开口了：“那是我弟咬的。”

“嘘”

如沫掀帘进来放下饭菜：“三位慢聊，奴婢退下了。”

待到如沫再次走远，滕彧才开口继续嘲讽道：“哎呦你说你们家怎么教的孩子呀。别的纨绔子弟贪淫好色无可厚非。你两兄弟倒好，发起性儿来是吃肉喝血的。啧啧”

我替纪缊熔辩解：“你不是说他是中了毒才会兽性大发嘛，咬个东西不也正常。” 我想了想前面纪缊熔的话觉得不对，扭头问他：“你怎么知道我原本的伤口是你弟咬的？我明明从未与人提起过。”

“父亲袭爵之后各方势力都在因为兵权蠢蠢欲动，我提出在府内外多加防范安排暗卫，可我弟觉得现有的普通护卫已足够，就只好自己安排了。大婚那几日暗卫就常向我汇报你们院内有惨叫，再加上今天亲眼看到你肩上相对新鲜的伤疤，我就很明白了。刚刚实在是对不住，又让你受了一次同样的伤，多谢救命之恩。”

滕彧赶紧打断他：“停停停！哎呦喂你就别在这里客套啦，多别扭。你俩现在什么关系还用得着这些？ 要我说啊，你们三个以后就这么一起过罢，有福气喽。”

我被这个人气得几乎眼前一黑，但脑子里突然闪过一个念头。纪缊熔在这里我原不好开口，但现在事情已经成了这样再加上他对大婚之后的事也有所了解，我索性就直接问了。

“你不是很懂各种神药奇蛊嘛？你有没有研究过什么不损害身体却又可以舒缓愉情的药呢？就是说药效不要猛烈，人不要发疯，很平静却又让人加倍愉悦那种药。”

“哦呦。你是想和谁用呢？是怕再被谁来一口嘛？哈哈哈哈哈”还没等我骂回去他便接着说：“有是有的，自然也可以给你。只是有一件事我很替你担心。你如果以后怀孕了怎么办？今天纪缊熔的元阳因带毒所以不会致人怀孕。但以后如果你们再发生什么，到时候你怕是连孩子是谁的都搞不清楚。”

这时我故意没有当着纪缊熔的面反驳滕彧的假设，说道：“那你便顺便给我些避免怀孕的药吧。也要丝毫不伤身体的那种。”

“哎这就对了嘛。就等你问我要这个了。对这种事一定要谨慎，我也算是行善积德了。这样吧，我吃两口饭就回去给你拿，这样你能尽快用上。” 他说完便拿起了筷子。

果然，当天傍晚滕彧就把两种药给我送来了，并嘱咐我回到中原如果还需要就去皇城找他的朋友，一个叫见手青的巫医。我听后觉得很熟悉这个名字，仔细一想，见手青便是那个给五叔提供火麻丸的人。

滕彧放下药便走了，挥别后坐下的那一瞬间周围似乎都安静了下来。摸了摸还在疼的肩膀，我开始有一些自责的想法。虽然今日一切实属迫不得已，但我终究是污秽了人家亲兄弟。早有心思是不假，但真把事情做出来了还是会感觉不那么好。明天纪缊炀就要回来，幸好我和他之间已经是朋友的感觉，不然现下这心情怕是会更复杂。

我和如沫一起用完晚饭后便支了她出去做别的事，而我则拿出了白天慌乱藏在枕下的沾血衣服准备带出去偷偷烧了。我在无人的角落独自发着呆，闻了好一会儿蚕丝焦气。等回去时如沫已经趴在桌子上睡着了，我感觉很对不住她。因为我私心成行的这趟西南之旅确实在是让她比以往都疲累很多。

刚熄了烛便被一只大手捂住了嘴，黑暗中我辨认出这是纪缊熔的气味，于是轻轻拍了拍他的手示意他松开，他立刻也就松开了。

我轻声问道：“怎么了缊熔”

“今天白天那样对待你，我想来想去感觉很难过，又让你经历了一次那般糟糕...事。”

“没事的，我已经和缊炀成了朋友，他以后也不会再因为什么事那样对我了。而你才是更无辜，中毒这种事真的不怪你，我懂的。话说你身体好些了吗？”

“我已经恢复了。只是心里不太舒服，我感觉自己对不起缊炀，对不起你。”

“不要想那么多，你还记得我当初告诉你的吗？我很早就看上过你，和你一番云雨我自始至终都是愿意的。”

“那你，现在还愿意吗？我想温柔待你一次。”  
“带上你的药，跟我走。” 他下一秒便接着说。

他知我不会拒绝。

从梳妆盒下面摸出愉情的药后我就跟着他一起溜了出去，在避过几个岗哨后我们便摸进了他的帐子。 

这里没有别人，我也终于可以用实音讲话。

我认真地看着他问道：“你真的没事吗？你解毒这才几个时辰。”

他也认真地看着我回答道：“我没事，毒没了就已经好了。可是我知道今天是你最有可能答应我的一天，如果错过了今天，日后情况或许千变万化，可能就再没有机会了。我不愿以那样的模样留在你的记忆里。”

“我今天会答应你，以后也会答应你。我自知不是个好女人，所以不怕为了渴望的人做坏事。”

“你这里有酒吗？”我问他。

“有” 他转身从柜子里取出了一壶酒。

他直接从我手里拿走了那颗药夹在了自己的唇间，吻下来喂给了我。我指了指嘴和酒壶示意他把酒递给我，他却故意把壶高高拎起不让我拿到，反倒是对着嘴自己喝了一大口并指了指自己的嘴。稍微温热的酒果然顺口。

他从身后轻轻抱住我，鼻梁碰到我的后颈，呼出的鼻息还带着丝丝酒气。我闭着眼伸出一只手向后方探去，先是摸到他的肩膀，又顺着向上摸到他的脸。“我从没有想过能像现在这样。”我慢慢说道。

“如果我说我早就想到呢” 他补充道：“你在府里第一次正式见到我的时候，眼睛里像是有一”

“一头小鹿吗？”

“一匹小狼。只是一瞬间，那直勾勾仿佛想吃掉我的眼神，被我看到了。”

我扭过身踮起脚，双手捧着他的脸说道：“那就让我好好尝尝”。我轻轻伸出一小节舌头舔他的嘴角，碰到了他凉凉的唇。或许是药已经开始起效，我觉得一切都渐渐变慢，纪缊熔嘴唇饱满柔软的触感也异常清晰，占据了我所有思绪。我控制不住继续舔舐的动作，就这么一路从唇角缓缓品尝到唇珠。在舌尖刚要越过唇珠时纪缊熔的双唇开始微微张开，我的舌头识相地滑了进去，在里面找到了一个和它嬉戏的玩伴。

四片贪婪的唇就这样纠缠了许久，我俩的衣服也在不知不觉间都落到了地上。我慢慢把他向榻的方向推，他便一步步地退，直到小腿触到了榻沿后坐了下来。他坐下后又被我推了一把肩膀顺势躺平了下去。我爬上榻并跨在他的腰上，慢慢向后挪动，直到我湿润的下身终于找到了他充血坚挺的硬物。 今天我已然没有坐着摩擦挑逗它的耐心，一心只想让它顶进去。我稍稍抬起腰臀，一只手扶着榻，一只手扶着它，对准泛滥的洞口并先把顶端放进去。我移开手后缓缓开始往下坐，直到它彻底被我裹住。大概是药力促使我忽略了其他一切神思，我现在满心只剩下正在交媾中纠缠的那部分躯体的感知。我明明睁着眼望着他，却好像已经忘了他，我的喉头明明在颤动，却怎么也听不清自己发出的呻吟。就这样不受控制地前后扭了不知多久，纪缊熔伸出手轻轻地拉了拉我的胳膊，我便顺着力整个人俯了下去，上半身贴着他，侧脸放在他的胸口。我慵懒地趴在他温热宽广的胸膛上，因为姿势的改变而不能再像刚刚那样继续扭动腰身。但仅仅是静静地包裹着温热坚硬的它就已经让我感觉足够舒服。

这时纪缊熔带着身上的我往榻的后方挪了挪，并把两条小腿在榻上支起。他腰部稍稍一用力便把我的下半身顶起一个高度，紧接着又落回榻上，然后再顶起。我虽然自己趴着不动，但下身在高低起伏中依然在被不停抽插，并且比先前我自己扭动时插得还要深些。我把胸口和头稍稍抬起，轻轻半舔半咬着纪缊熔的脖子，情不自禁的轻哼也随着被顶起的节奏不停从鼻后溜出来。他抬动地越来越快，幅度也越来越大。原本埋在他颈上慢慢哼叫的我也因为忍不住下身逐渐密集满布的窜痒之感而开始放声浪叫。随着下身一阵控制不住的猛烈收缩，我整个人彻底瘫软在喘着粗气的纪韵熔身上，此时他也轻呵一声并颤抖起来。我就这么闭着眼睛静静感知着温热液体在身体里的聚集。也搞不懂自己究竟是无力动弹还是不舍移开，哪怕是感觉到已有大半溢了出来并在我俩身间乱淌，我都不想放开他，哪里都不想。


	12. 第十二章·回府

待药劲终于过去，我也回过神来，第一件事便是起身拿了两只手帕过来。

“缊熔，你说我这样做是不是特别不好。” 我背对着他：“你弟最初那样子对待我，是因为偶然得知我和我表哥先前有情有实的事所以心有不甘无处发泄。如今....细算起我竟已与你们纪家这辈里三名男子....你会不会觉得我特别.....”

“说没有嫉妒是假的，但这怨不得你。你与我俩的堂哥纪缊炜自小青梅竹马私许终身是人之常情，他去后你嫁给纪缊炀又是朝堂权衡博弈的结果，你无法拒绝。我只是会想为什么从一开始不是我，如果一直是我，你便不会有如今诸般身心煎熬。”

“你应该也看得出，这一路上我刻意与纪缊炀朋友般相处，为的就是能慢慢淡了他那份执念。可就算我俩能一直如此，他终归还是视我为他的妻，再加上这世上并没有任何事能保得万一，若最后他发现我俩的事....以你对他的了解，当如何？”

“这也是我有些担心的地方。他天性纯良却急躁易怒，如果是此刻他走进我这帐子，会不会立时拔剑杀了我俩都未可知。你说的没错，凡事都无法保得万一，心存侥幸不过自欺欺人。”

“哪有没有办法能....找一个办法既能让他知道，又能让他接受这样的关系。比如昨日之前我从未幻想过能与你有此一时，可是巧合下不也成了真。”

“这一时间我也真想不出什么方法可以解决这个隐患。走一步看一步吧。就好比现在，在他明日回来之前我会想一直拥着你，这便是走一步看一步。”

“嗯。”

我心里还是怕，万一今天纪缊炀提前回来就大事不好了，便凌晨偷溜回自己帐中去了。

纪缊炀一行人晌午时带着不少野味回来，小五回到我身边也让我感觉安心不少。

“纪缊炀你这一趟到底干没干正事儿啊....不会力气全花在打猎上了吧？”

“夫人说笑了，你夫君我这么有本事，肯定是办完正事儿时间充裕才着意给你带好吃的回来了。”

午饭是我和缊炀缊熔三个人坐在一起用的。席间我和缊熔说话动作都格外小心。但偏偏越这样我心里越痒痒，于是趁着四周下人都退下了的间隙褪了鞋子，拿脚不停蹭着纪缊熔的腿，他也是害怕纪缊炀察觉，生生憋着也不敢瞪我。

回程路途遥远又极无聊，纪缊炀这样一身劲闲不住的人坐在轿里想来也是十分憋屈难受。

这一天路途平稳，天气又炎热，纪缊炀坐在我对面抓耳挠腮的像是有什么事要给我说，他别扭了半天，我也猜出了大半。

“夫人，从上次我伤到你到西南成行再到现在，你对我似是热络亲切不少但又似在疏远我....我也不好和你提出.....唉就是说...我可不可以和你.....”

“行房是吗？”我噗嗤一声笑出来：“看你这一路有劲没地方使的，好吧好吧。可是行到此处我们也不可能再在某个地方正式停歇，也没地方行房啊...”

“夫人，不如我们就在这轿里。”说着他已经凑上来拉住我的手，一脸委屈渴望，活像个要粮的小饿狗。

“那....行吧....” 我补充道：“不过可是没什么花样了，你动静小一点就好，别惊动了下头这一行人....你不要脸我可还要呢...” 我一脸埋冤无奈地看向他。

我看了看这轿里狭小的空间叹了一口气，心想这可是只能跪着了。于是转过身趴在了窄窄的座位上，扭过脸看向纪缊炀让他也跪过来。

纪缊炀从后面抱住我，把脸放在我背上停了好久也没有什么动作，我瞬间心里生出一些愧疚，于是轻轻摸到他的手，拍了拍。也不知道这个小动作究竟是安慰他还是开解我自己。

纪缊炀缓缓撩起我的裙子，并没有像以往一样直接挺进来，而是在前后和边缘轻轻摩擦了许久，大概是不想我干涩难受。然而我越是感知到他这些改变就越是愧疚，这种心情让我越发没有欲望，更别提进入状态了。我不想他太失望，只好闭起眼睛，脑子里回想着我和五叔小五一起的那一场荒唐，下面才慢慢湿润起来。“可以了么？我怕你痛。也会浅些慢些的。” 纪缊炀小心翼翼地问我。我装作已经被他挑得招架不住，我扭身用一只手扶着他的脸颊并把嘴凑到他耳边轻声喘气着说：“我要你。”  
他非常缓慢地插进来，顶到大约一半的位置之后便开始慢慢往后抽，不敢再向前了。但因为他硬挺起来实在很大的缘故，我里面仍然感觉很满涨很舒服，慢慢也溢了更多水。这样轻缓的交接持续了足足半个时辰，我虽然感觉很好但眼见着纪缊炀并不能尽兴。“别怕弄疼我，它这么湿就说明它想要，喂饱它。” 他一瞬间受到了鼓舞便深入了起来，节奏也稍稍加快。其实也没有记忆中那么痛，大概认真挑逗一番之后我也是可以勉强承他巨物的。快到顶点之时我把口鼻整个埋在手臂里。纪缊炀也十分小心只敢喘气。或许因为刻意憋着声音难以发泄的缘故，我今天内里夹动抽搐了很长时间像不愿意松开似的，纪缊炀也俯在我身上喘气了许久。


	13. 第十三章·混乱

回到国公府后一切仿佛还像以前一样，纪缊炀在军中的时候比以往稍多些，一月回家十日不到，纪缊熔一直都在京里打理内外，低头不见抬头见。以前我总盼着纪缊炀不要回家，因为我既不想被他欺负，又怕和他动了感情。以前我也总盼着能和纪缊熔在府里多照面，就指着哪天机缘巧合下能和这位我一早就相中的郎君巫山一会。然而明明这一切都差不多实现了，我却开始被自责和忧虑折磨。最近我甚至常常盼着纪缊炀能多回来些，或许是因为他每每回府便求着我要，我给了他之后自己心里便会少一点愧疚。  
这一天上午我让小五替我给五叔送信，让他以父皇母后的名义来看看我说说话，五叔下午便到了。

“我该怎么办啊叔，我感觉自己快要玩砸了。”

“别啊，小丫头是长本事了，该高兴才对。事情总有办法解决的。”

我几乎要哭出来：“我喜欢和纪缊熔在一起的感觉，可是又不忍心也没办法推开纪缊炀。现在这两个男人让我身心俱疲。”

“丫头，如果你真的想解决这一切，你就要让他们明白你不爱，你只是贪图，只是喜欢。你想想小五，自我把他给了你，你应该也没少在寂寞孤单忧愁时拥着他入睡吧。可你为什么不对他愧疚呢？因为你知道他懂他的位置，他更知道你对他没有倾注真情，只是偶尔需要他。你如果想真正处理好和纪家两兄弟的关系，你就要想办法让他们像小五一样明白，只有这样你才不会在愧疚里煎熬。”

“纪缊熔还好说，但纪缊炀怎么可能接受这样的事实。他心思单纯不懂情爱，怎么可能理解我这样的选择。”

“那就对他做些什么，或者让他做些什么。凡事要讲究方式方法，当初在船上我不是也把你教得很好。”五叔讪笑着说。

我刚刚有一句话我是说错了，我说纪缊炀不懂情爱，其实我自己更不懂。

我甚至还没想好下一步怎么走，一件更荒唐的事就发生了。

这天我算着该是纪缊炀不回来的日子，于是叫了纪缊熔来一起吃晚饭。饭后吃水果时我俩互相喂着葡萄，偏是我起了兴致，打赌说自己在这房间藏一颗葡萄他绝对找不到。我藏好之后他睁眼开始找，也不知道这人是假找还是真寻，反正翻腾找了好一会儿。

我逗他说：“好哥哥你真的笨呀。看来你今天是找不到了。” 他一拍脑袋，一把把我扑倒在榻上说道：“我还斗不过你个小骚货吗？” 我就这么仰面被他压着挠痒痒，被痒得撑不住了才表情委屈地告饶道：“好哥哥我错了我错了，我告诉你还不行么....是下面的小嘴看我饱餐一顿之后也馋了，就把葡萄吃了....”

“哦？是吗那我找找？”他一边说一边把手伸到我裙子里。我使劲并着腿不让他往下身探。只可惜我刚刚才被他挠到浑身没力，大腿拧不过胳膊，被他长驱直入了。  
“哎呦，这不是找到了嘛。可这葡萄怎么还出汗了呢，你下面的小嘴是不是太烫了把葡萄都热出汗了？汗都流到我手上了。” 只见他夹着葡萄的手上已经淌满了我湿滑的汁水。  
我没想到的是他竟一口吃了那葡萄。“那现在你的小嘴要饿着了，我给它喂点别的可好？”他一脸奸笑地解了裤子并抬起我的右腿搭在肩上。没想到纪缊熔也是够坏的，明知道我此时已经意乱情迷欲罢不能了还故意不停地蹭，偏偏就不进来。 “纪大哥...好哥哥...我错了，给小嘴一点吃的吧，要饿死了都...” 我拿起他的右手放到唇边，伸出一小节舌头舔了舔，“你要是再不给我喂吃的，我就把你吃了...” 

“那就把手给你吃。”他说完就把两根手指缓缓伸进了我的嘴里，而我也顺势一边用舌侧舔一边用牙齿轻咬。他此时应该也是被挑得忍不住了，开始搅动放在我舌边的两根手指，下身同时狠狠地顶了进来。那一刻的满足让我整个人都颤了一下，被架在他肩上的腿差一点打到他的头。纪缊熔被我这样的反应给激了一下之后压我压得更紧了也插得更深了。而我因为前面被吊了太久的缘故，还没一会儿就不行了，一时间竟是腿也放不住，手也含不动，只顾抓着枕头颤叫了。他下面也感觉到我已经止不住地在夹缩了，于是渐渐停下来然后帮我翻了个身。我就这么侧着脸正面朝下地喘着气，想着自己今天也太不争气了。谁知纪缊熔此时又把我的两条腿并在一起然后轻轻把身体压上来，将硬物从缝隙里塞了进去 *。这个角度被插进来的感觉和刚刚又不太一样，他非常缓慢地进出着，凸起的边缘一路沿着后方的肉壁剐蹭，酥麻的感觉再一次开始慢慢聚集，每一下缓慢摩擦都格外销魂蚀骨。“我今天要是被你...干疯了...可怎么办....” 纪缊熔一边用力一边回答道：“那就在我胯下疯一辈子。” 他一边开始加快抽插的速度一边抓住我的手，在他最后泻出时我甚至已经因为叠加的愉悦太过强烈而感觉不到自己身内发生的一切了。

* (该动作详情请P站搜索prone bone，推荐现实生活使用)

这次不知怎的竟然特别累，明明天色尚早我却已经在纪缊熔怀里打了两个盹了。我第二次醒来正睡眼惺忪的时候小五突然冲进房间：“公主，二少爷回来了，已经行至大门处了！” 我脑子轰的一声只觉得一瞬间所有血都在往头上涌，此时如沫被我差出去到城的另一边买香粉头油还未回来，我也来不及收拾一切，一时只能想到桌上饭菜这种破绽。“纪缊熔，你快拿着你这幅碗筷和酒杯躲去后面衣柜里！快！还有外衣！” 纪缊熔也懵了，抓着东西就跑进了我指向的衣柜。

“娘子？你在哪呀” 纪缊炀见我从床上坐起来伸了个懒腰，调侃我道：“哎呦，原来我不在家的时候夫人这么早就睡下了呀？” 我实在是一时没有办法把亵衣换下来，只能将睡就睡装作刚醒了。

“还以为你今天不回来了呢”

“这不是给你个惊喜嘛。你看我给你带了什么回来。”纪缊炀说着从袖里拿出了一个藕荷色肚兜。

“啊你个大男人上哪里买的这东西，而且这肚兜怎么这么短。”

他两手一叉说：“我今天得闲，去街上瞎逛，远远看见这家绣坊里这个肚兜好适合你的细腰，腰就是要露出来才好看嘛。你今天一定要穿上给我看。”

我顿感不妙，要知道我这亵衣一脱一换，身上就只剩这肚兜了，纪缊炀怕是要起兴。而此时纪缊熔就在柜子里听着，说不定柜子还有缝能看见这边，我实在我不敢再想下去了。

最近纪缊炀回来少，我又因为愧疚所以也时时顺着他。一时间实在没有道理拒绝换衣服给他看。

“那....好吧，我穿上给你看看。” 说着我便开始褪掉亵衣，两三下就浑身赤裸了。“快把肚兜给我呀，好歹让你娘子把胸脯罩住吧！”

“我亲自给你穿” 他走到我背后，慢慢帮我系上了脖子后和上腰的两根带子，然后走到我面前：“夫人穿着这个肚兜显得好婀娜。哦不，好浪啊。”

“那还不是你买的！我哪有浪....” 我见他开始向我走来，心里大呼糟糕。此时我尚未从刚刚和纪缊熔的一番颠鸾倒凤中恢复过来，再没有一点力气。眼看和纪缊炀这一场已是避无可避，而且会被纪缊熔亲眼见证，我心一横决定再喝一壶，但愿能马上醉了，就什么都不用想了。

“帮我把酒壶拿来榻边吧夫君，晚饭时我没喝够呢，想再喝两口。”我撒娇着说。

“那不可那不可。再喝的话我的娘子今天岂不是要又醉又浪了？” 但他仍然笑着把酒壶递给了我。

我心一横就开始仰着脸灌自己，一壶下肚，酒劲很快就承着先前的余醉冲上了我的胸口和脑袋，醉沉沉的感觉让我心中思虑也变得简单。

纪缊炀看到我的眼神已经微微涣散，便坐到榻上来扶住了我的背怕我倒下。我再没有力气支撑，整个人靠在了他的肩上。瞟到他此时身下已鼓出一片，我最后一点思绪就只有“这场闹剧早结束早解脱。”

我用尽最后一点力气撑起来自己，跨住了坐在榻沿上的纪缊炀，把双臂锁牢在他颈背后。我无论如何都撑不起来昏重的头了，只好无力地把它搭在了他肩上，嘴里发出的声音也因为面朝下压着所以变得嘟嘟囔囔的：“夫君，我没力气了，把我抱起来吧。”

纪缊炀立时懂了，解开下衣后用两只有力的臂膀牢牢把我的两条腿卡在身侧，慢慢站了起来。他此时已经硬挺得斜超向上，正好触到我的花心。

他轻轻把胳膊往下沉了沉，我便感觉到前端已经钻进来了。只是实在没料到和他这般姿势会行进得如此深，他向上顶进完整放入的第一下就已经使我被满涨带来的痛感和酥痒击垮。我心里明白纪缊熔正听着，可是实在忍不住叫出声。

我就这样挂在他身上被他一次次向上抖然后落下，省力不用动是真的，但冲到深处的每一下都会痛也是真的。幸好这个姿势可以碰到花心，让下身舒服的痒麻能很快积聚，和疼痛两相叠加其实并不难挨。起起落落了许久，我又实在是快忍不住了：“...快...快要过去了，你可千万抓紧我啊....啊....”

一时间我是手也搂不住了，腿也边颤边蹬，整个背后都在发颤，还好纪缊炀牢牢将我箍住，不然真的是要从他身上掉下来。他瞧我实在快要散架连他脖子都搂不住了，就把我放到旁边一处高低合适的桌上然后继续侵略已经彻底投降的我。我两只手都撑在侧后方的桌面上，上身微微后仰，除了颤抖着吸气和带着哼叫地吐气之外已经再没有力气做任何反应。纪缊炀泻出来之后就在这桌子上牢牢地抱住我，我拿起一只先前撑在桌子上的手，伸到他背后轻轻拍着气喘吁吁的他。我俩就这样在桌子边休息了好一会儿。当我终于有力气稍作思考了，立刻想到大约此刻纪缊熔也是能看到我的，心里猛的一阵别扭。 

纪缊炀把我横起来抱到榻上盖好被子，然后自己也钻进被窝并轻轻地从后面搂着我。此刻这卧房里看似无比温馨和谐，而我心里早已一团乱麻。也不知道此刻躲在衣柜里的纪缊熔正在想什么。


	14. 第十四章·见血

纪缊炀沾到枕头就着了，但我还是不放心，强忍着酒劲和困意硬是等他安稳入睡半个时辰之后才蹑手蹑脚地起来。我光着脚走到衣柜前，深吸了一口气后轻轻打开了柜门。

“嘘。” 我先是接过纪缊熔带进去的酒杯碗筷单独藏好待日后处理。我想着他在这里挤着这么久，身上一定不爽利了，便缓缓把他搀了起来。我指了指窗子示意他翻出去，他虽然不强壮但身手利索，我俩也算成功渡过一劫。

期间我一直都没敢看他的眼睛。

翌日纪缊炀早早就出门了，我把单独放起来那副酒杯餐具交给如沫让她处理掉。

“公主，按理说我不该多问的，但.....这么多年跟着您，您是奴婢的一切啊，其实有些事....是可以告诉奴婢的，奴婢也可以帮上忙的。”

“你....都知道了？”

“还是能察觉到一些的....自江南回来后您就常常支奴婢去做平时您以往不需要的事了。奴婢可能理解不了您的心....毕竟从未经历过....但奴婢永远都站在公主这边....”

“如沫，往后再不瞒你了。我并不是不信任你，是实在...不知如何启齿。我一时间也不知道从何说起，你陪我去花园走走吧。” 想到如沫从小跟着我，我却也瞒着她许久，心里多少有点愧疚。

我正发呆看着池塘里的鱼儿，突然一只手轻轻拍了我肩膀一下，吓得我整个人都哆嗦了一下。扭头一看是纪缊熔，心里反而比刚刚被吓到的一瞬更不安。

“你....昨晚休息得还好么...” 我先开了口。

“不好。”

“对不起....我也没想到，昨晚我都不知道该怎么办了。”我低下头。

纪缊熔看四下除了如沫再没有别人，便拽着我的手就把我拉到了池塘边假山的山洞里，一下子抱住了我。“我知道你心里更不好过，这不是你的错，你本就是....我弟的人...是我让你为难了。” 我听了这话更难过了，也不知道该说些什么来回应，只默默在他怀里抽泣了一会儿。

我就这么低沉了一整天，用过晚饭后我正准备自己喝两杯，谁知刚拿出酒来房门就被小五撞开了。

“不好了！二公子在今日军中酒席上像是吃了什么不干净的东西，情况不太好。后院太远了颠簸不得，现就歇在前院，太医也已经到了。主人快去看看吧。”

刚走出屋门，一根箭便落在我身边的柱子上，上面带着一张纸：想救纪缊炀就一个人来如月楼。想带着这字条进宫告状灭我九族也可以，只不过那样来不及救你男人。———林焱恺

林家与纪家在军权上争斗已久，近些年渐渐失势但老本深厚，家主林祺在朝堂上对纪家装作友善但背地里也颇为不忿。这林焱恺便是林家二子，据说心思阴鸷手段毒辣，此一遭出自他手也算合理。

我跑到前院，一群人围着已经开始说胡话的纪缊炀，太医在旁束手无策，只告诉我还有大约四个时辰，再没有解药就没救了。国公和夫人在一旁哭，纪缊熔也呆坐在那里。 我问领头的太医：“请问是席间哪样食物有不妥？” 太医答：“回殿下，卑职命人取回了席间的一切饮食，被下毒的便是这壶酒。”他说着拿出了一个酒壶，里面尚有半瓶剩余。

“这壶酒可否交与我一用？”

太医见我神情复杂，大概是想着自己拿着这酒也救不了驸马，不交给我对他们也没有好处，便把酒给了我。

或许是愧疚心在作祟，又或许是不想背上克夫之名，我打定主意一定要救了纪缊炀。

我叫来小五让他把一切先去告知五叔，若我有不测让他无论如何替我报复林家。说法交待妥当后我带着酒壶跨上马独自奔向如月楼。

平时如月楼在这个时辰定是座无虚席，今天却整个大堂都黑着，只有一个雅间亮着灯。我正了正珠钗，一手在身后拿好酒壶，从楼梯走了上去。

我也懒得叩门，直接推开一侧走了进去，只见林焱恺很随意地坐在那里。  
我曾在一次宫宴上见过他，他的母亲是魏贵妃胞妹，他也承了一副好皮囊，只可惜声明狼藉人品不佳，算得上金玉其外败絮其中的典范。

他拿起酒杯抿了一口说道：“哎呦哎呦，拜见宫主，公主竟然来了。我还以为你不敢来呢。”

“是你林焱恺罢了，我当然敢来。”

“我还以为你会拿着字条去宫里告状呢。”

“一个字条署名不足为据，定不了你林家的罪。进宫告状颇耽误时间，也救不了我夫君的命，何必徒劳。”

“公主你还蛮在乎那小子唉。他可是武功了得，在军里威风凛凛，看来在床上也是把你收拾得服服帖帖死心塌地喽。”

“不用废话，你就说怎样才会给我解药去救他。”

“公主在这里和我春宵一度，我便给解药。我这么大费周折，就是为了玩一玩纪缊炀这小子的结发妻子，心里爽一爽。你可不知道，他当上驸马之后纪家可是处处欺负我们林家，我总是要报复一下的。”

“看来你是拿准我哪怕在这件事上吃亏也会碍着皇家颜面不敢声张，料定你无论如何都能全身而退喽？”

“那不然呢。你若是对他无所谓，不愿委身于我，就让这个小子去死好了。你若是肯从了我，就一定不敢声张，我白赚当朝公主一夜，岂不美哉。”

“和你颠鸾倒凤一番道不是不可以，只是我要知道你给我的解药是真的。” 说着我便拿出装着毒酒的酒壶一饮而尽，我和得太快呛得直咳，继续道：“我的侍卫已经把事情的来龙去脉和我找你赴约的消息都带到了我五叔那里，若我有个三长两短，比如被这酒毒死，我叔必会告知父皇，让你林家万劫不复。如果我拿到解药安全回去，大家便可相安无事。”

林焱恺大惊失色：“你！你是疯了吗敢喝毒药？”

我走上前把酒壶递给他：“那你自己闻闻，我喝的可真是你用来毒纪缊炀那一壶，如假包换。”

“真是个疯子，纪缊炀这种小男孩儿都能让你一个公主不要命地救，是我失算了。” 林焱恺拿出一个瓶子：“你喝下半瓶给自己解毒，剩下半瓶你带回去给纪缊炀。”

“若你等我解了毒你却又不把剩下的解药给我了可怎么办？我一个弱女子，你要是改变主意不给我，我也抢不过呀。”我笑着继续说：“这样吧，我就先遂了你的心愿，包你满意了，我再给自己解毒，带了解药走，你看如何？” 我解开绳子褪掉大氅，露出了单薄的衣衫和一抹酥胸。

我料定林焱恺此时已经怂了，就算我不和他苟且，他也会让我带走解药。

只是此番我没打算让他活着。

我装作担心又略带撒娇地问：“这里没有别人吧？我可不打算让别人知道。”

林焱恺早已精虫上脑：“没有，自然没有，我今日这般下三滥的图谋自然不敢让旁人知道，原本就是想自己泄私愤罢了。这如月楼里，只有我们两个。”

我看了一眼桌子上的解药，慢慢地走到林焱恺的身边坐下，说：“那我现在从了你，你事后可一定要让我把药带走。”

“那是自然，我林焱恺虽然不是什么好人但也不做食言而肥的事。既然你豁出去身子和命都要保纪缊炀，我自然让你如愿。”

因为不想再听他多说一句浪费时间的鬼话，我倾过身子吻上了他的唇。刚开始他是有些错愕的，并没张开嘴，我便用舌头叩开了他的齿门，找到了他的舌并开始缓慢地纠缠起来。我一只手扶在他耳上轻轻拨弄，另一只手则探向他的下身，隔着衣服逗弄他。

我感觉他硬挺得差不多了，便松开了他的唇，一边把他压倒一边吻他的脖子，两只手也腾出来解他的上衣。

“没想到纪缊炀把你教得这么骚....这行云流水的...都快赶上京里的魁首了” 

“那又或许是我本来就对你有意呢？”我在他耳边轻笑着说完便继续动作，一路从他的耳根颈侧慢慢吻到他的胸口，然后用舌尖轻轻在他乳头四周滑动并不时轻轻吮吸。他此时只有两个袖子还挂在身上，我的手也已经上下套弄了他的阳物半晌。

心里琢磨着他大约已到了最急不可耐的时候。我停下了手上和嘴上的活，先是跨坐到他肚皮上，一只手伸到身后上下撸动，一只手伸到头边玩弄自己的头发，说道：“那...那我准备放进去了？” 他自然应了。

我俯下身吻住他，趁他闭眼的一刹那我拔出了头上的发钗，用尽吃奶的力气插了到他的脖子里并拔了出来。一瞬间血喷得到处都是。

我站了起来。他瞪大双眼捂着脖子在地上扭动，嘴里试图咒骂我但却只能发出噎住似的声音。我用一只脚踩住他的胸口，直到感觉他不再有挺身起来的力气才松开。

一种莫名的兴奋感包裹着我。我缓过神后慢慢走到桌子前喝下了半瓶解药并收好剩下半瓶，整了整衣衫然后穿好大氅快步走出了如月楼。

一路快马加鞭赶回了国公府，脑子里乱得不行。

此时小五也从五叔那里赶了回来，我把解药塞给他说道：“我现在身上都是血也来不及更衣，你赶快把解药给太医让纪缊炀喝了，我去后面沐浴更衣。你不必交代我如何得到，我一时半会儿也想不出如何编，你只说公主找到的解药肯定没问题就是。”

小五看到了我大氅里浸满血的衣服大概猜出了大半，拉起我的右手，说道：“主人，您可能太过亢奋都没发现自己右手被划伤了。用珠钗伤人是会这样的。记得包扎一下。”

我定睛一看，自己的右手确实有几个颇深伤手在淌血，只是刚刚太过亢奋没有发现。我对着小五嗯了一声，挥手示意他快去，自己也快步向后院冲去。

我一进屋便解开大氅，如沫看到我的样子吓得叫了出来并扑过来：“公主你这是怎么了！怎么浑身是血？”

“没事，这些不是我的血，我只有右手伤了。你帮我包一下吧” 

右手的伤现在感觉起来真的好疼，如沫包扎得已经很轻柔了，可是还是钻心的疼。

“快帮我脱了这身衣服藏起来，打一盆沐浴的水让我洗洗自己。”

我终于浑身放松地泡在了浴盆里，身上半干的血也化进了水中，整盆水都变得微红泛粉。我也顾不得那么多，只是闭着眼继续陶醉地泡着。

突然浴室门被撞开。  
“大少爷您不能进去...公主在里面”

纪缊熔站在我面前，看着一盆血水和我手上已经浸出丝丝血色的纱布，整个人都愣住了。

他站了许久，也盯着水中赤裸的我盯了许久，像是想明白了什么才终于开口：“纪缊炀的毒解了，还在休息，多谢你。你若愿意，明日再告诉我来龙去脉吧。好好休息。”

他临走交代如沫了一句今晚无论如何不要让任何人来打扰我。


	15. 第十五章·契机

第二天我有点虚弱，病怏怏地在床上躺着，我心想幸亏纪缊炀尚未恢复也在前院躺着，不然一时半刻还真想不好该怎么对他说。国公和国公夫人也有过来谢我救了他们儿子，我只说我拿了毒酒求了高人，他们看见我这副没生气的样子也很识趣得没细问。

“二少爷来了，在门口等着，要不要他进来？”如沫特意来请示我。

我自知这个人躲不过，便同意了。

“昨日我看你洗去一身血污，今晨又听得林家二少爷林焱恺在如月楼赤身裸体横死，再加上他和纪缊炀昨日同在宴上，事情也能猜出个七八分。只是不知道你到底经历了什么，也不知道该怎么宽慰你。”纪缊熔一脸揪心的表情。

“我还好。一钗子扎透了他脖子，只是自己手伤了。总也是第一次取人性命，多少有点耗神，事毕松懈下来便没有气力了。你别担心。” 我补充道：“昨日如月楼没有别人，官府就算是把京里风尘女子都审个遍也怀疑不到国公府和我这个公主头上。”

“我知道...我担心的是....林焱恺死的时候衣物尽褪，想来你是被他欺负了。我怕你心里不舒服。”

“唉。放心吧。我本就...不是什么贞洁烈女，你就当我自己张罗了一出狐狸精诱人食心的戏码罢，这么一想还颇有点成就感。”

“大约你自己都想不明白自己现在的心情，但我知道你一定不好受。” 纪缊熔说着连如沫在旁都顾不上了，抱着半坐在榻上的我开始掉眼泪。我一时间也不知道该怎么安慰他。稀里糊涂地说了好多宽心的话可算把纪缊熔搪塞走了，但我还没想好该怎么安慰自己，手上沾血的感觉是真的不好。

五叔本就葱小五那里知道来龙去脉，再加上听到林焱恺没了的风声，也紧赶慢赶来了国公府。他先去前院走个过场看了一下纪缊炀后便立刻跑到后院看我。

“你快跟五叔老实交代你这是怎么搞的？ 你瞧瞧这水葱似的小手划个稀烂，没少吃苦头吧？”

“没事，我也就是手上受了伤，再没哪里了。要说难受那还是林焱恺比较难受，血喷我一脸一身的。”

五叔也是一脸的心疼，只是不忍提及沉重的激我难过。“话说小妞你长本事了啊，我知你现在迷得纪家两兄弟团团转，但说你能榻上取人性命我还是没想到的。那林家老二也算是风月场的老手了，你可以啊。”

“哪能啊，当时也就是...沾当朝公主身子这个念头冲了他林焱恺的脑了，不然单凭我这点风情手段成不了事。唉叔你还真别说，虽然我是吃了点亏，但好在他皮囊不赖并不难忍，取他狗命的爽快早就盖过了心里那点别扭了。”

“我看你气息稍短促，像是中毒在恢复的样子。难不成你昨天为了倒逼林焱恺自己服毒了？”

“是啊，不过一时半刻就解了，没事的。”

“你是真的痴傻啊。我见过水性杨花的，但你这般明显也不算。你吧，对自己的男人们还都挺真心，多情又深情，一时竟想不出一个合适的词来概括。”

我苦笑一声：“可不是么，论心性我真不是这块料。可惜馋的时候忍不住，就活该成这样了呗。”

“得了得了，再说下去你叔我都要吃醋了。话说林家二儿子没了，大儿子又无心仕途，我倒是能帮国公府收拾一下林祺这条老狗。养出来这种糟烂玩意儿，合该他倒霉。你好生歇着吧。改日等你好些了叔再来看你。”

送走了五叔我也终于能好好想想事情。我斟酌着这次的毒酒不能白喝苦头不能白吃，必须要借着这件事和纪缊炀摊牌，否则以后就不会有这么好的机会了。

躺了几天之后我便恢复了活力，手也好的差不多了，但估摸着纪缊炀也要大好了。是福不是祸，是祸躲不过。

这一天我还是鼓起勇气来到了他的病榻前。

“夫君，你感觉怎么样啦？”

纪缊炀一时没有答话，只是拉过我的右手端详起来。我下意识地想把手抽走，只不过他力气太大我轻易挣不开。

“疼吗？”纪缊炀半晌就蹦出来这么一句。

“不疼了，你看这不都长好了么。过几天怕是一点痕迹都不会有了。”

“我是问你当时疼吗？” 

“啊，你是说我拿着簪子摔倒划伤那下子吗？不疼，我又不是纸做的。” 我想试探他到底知道什么。

“旁人不知道这毒从何来。但我当时人就在宴会上，所以清楚是林焱恺害的我，亦知他当晚横死。再加上最后是娘子你拿到解药救的我。真的还要我继续说下去吗？”他表情很平静，没有丝毫责怪的神色。

我低下头承认道：“是，是我杀的他。”

“所以当时手疼吗？”

“不疼，当时太亢奋了，再加上到处都是血没有发现。回到府里才知道自己手划破了。”

“你是怎么逼他把解药拿出来的？他大费周章害我，怎会心甘情愿。”

“我当着他的面饮尽了剩下的毒酒，告诉他我赴约前已经将原委和计划告知了五皇叔。如果他不交出解药救我，林家必有灭顶之灾。他大概也是没料到我能那么疯吧。”

虽然看得出他还有更多事情想问，但终究没再多问一句。他只是不断轻轻摩挲着我手上伤口结的痂。

我慢慢地把手退出来，俯下身轻轻抱了抱他：“继续休息吧，我先去用午饭了。等你彻底大好了再来陪我说说话。”

既然他现在还不忍问起个中细节，就只能等改日再聊了。

我心里也不知道到底是哪里不好过，用完午饭便叫如沫把我们院子锁了起来，谁也不让进。

小五还是像往常一样直直地站在门口，我看着他，发了好一会儿呆。

“小五，进来陪我说说话吧。”

“是，公主。” 

我拍了拍榻沿，示意他坐下。他就那么正正地朝外坐着，我在他身后歪着。

“你杀过人吗？多吗？”

“杀过。威胁到五王的，五王吩咐我处理的，其实也没有数过，不少吧大概。”

“话说你一开始是怎么跟着我五叔的？”

“我是孤儿，是他把我带大，很俗套的来历。就这么跟着了。”

“那后来他让你跟着我，不怨他么？这么久了可还习惯？”

“不会怨的。五王在乎公主，要我跟着公主，那公主便是我的主人。都是一样的。”

“抱抱我吧。我好难过。”

我微微起身，小五便侧躺过来伸出左臂容我整个人钻到他怀里。他一言不发，但仅仅是贴着他结实的臂膀和胸膛就已经让我足够安心。等到再睁开眼我才发觉自己刚刚睡着了，也不知道睡了多久。

“你胳膊都被我枕麻了吧。”我赶紧起身把他的手挪开，又帮他揉了揉。再躺下时我扭了个身，用背紧贴着他。我伸手向后探到他笔直放在身侧的右臂并把它拎到腰上环着。大约是习武之人中气旺，埃着小五格外暖和舒服。

“公主这一趟着实受苦了。” 平时沉默寡言的小五这次竟然主动提起了话茬，大约是因为我很少像最近这么不开心。

“其实...也还好...五叔和纪缊熔都以为林焱恺把我给怎么了....毕竟那个畜牲是裸着死的，就算我解释自己没有被欺负他们也会不信的吧。其实我只是手碰到了他下面，虽然也够恶心了。”

“我是信的。那这几天公主是在为什么不开心呢。”

“我以前连只鸡都没杀过，突然一下子就取了别人性命，我有点不太能消化这样的事实。虽说林焱恺是个死有余辜的坏人。”

“我第一次杀人的时候也感觉很奇怪。可是后来就麻木了，甚至都不再思考杀的是好人还是坏人。公主会不会觉得我很可怕？”

“不会的，你杀人只是为了守护自己忠于的人。我再没有见过比你更纯粹的人了。作为我的侍卫，我把性命都交托给你，又怎么会觉得你可怕呢。”我又笑着补充道：“我不是把身子也交给你了么？我肯定是喜欢你信赖你的呀。”

“嗯。”小五一下子不知道该说什么好，语气里带着一点犹豫和害羞。

我握住他环在我身前那只手，摸到了他掌上因长久使用兵器长出的厚厚的茧，顿时有点心疼。是啊，比起他来，我经历的这点事又算什么呢。

小五被我这样背对着贴久了，身下也渐渐起了反应。原是我只顾着寻求安慰，没有考虑到他的感受。

我扭身过来正对着小五，开始上下其手解他的衣服。

“对不起，我....是我没有控制住，让公主察觉了。”小五的口气像自己做错事了一样。

我支起上半身，把嘴放到他耳边轻声道：“如果是我故意呢？那你给不给嘛。” 说完便开始轻轻吻他的脖子，手上还不忘解自己的衣裙。他看我这样也就不再忍耐，很默契地帮着我一起连拉带拽到只剩一件肚兜，不知不觉间他也已经翻到我上面半压着我了。原本我的腿都向右并着，赶紧趁他直起上身解衣服的时候把左腿溜到另一侧。小五向来和我默契，他知道我此一番折腾早就湿透了，省了挑逗试探就直接插了进来。瞬间被填满的感觉让我两条腿踢蹭着。他也知道我下面向来没出息，着意进出得很缓慢，生怕太激烈的话我没几下就去了。 我嘴半张着缓缓吸气，忍不住伸手把他的脖子勾下来。小五顺着我的手把头沉到我的颈旁，他因怕留下痕迹向来不敢吻我的脖子，只能勉强用讲话分神：“抓我抓得好紧，又暖暖的。” 意识他一直以来都如此小心，我突然有一丝心疼，便故意说：“我是你的，你想怎么...干...都可以..” 希望他可以放松一些。我渐渐忍不住微颤着哼叫，从嗓子里好不容易又挤出一句：“....好舒服......弄死我好不好....要不行了....受不住了....让我去吧...” 小五显然也忍不得这样的话，插得更深了，也不再控制进出的速度，我一时间喘叫得更大声了。

快要去的时候我两条腿紧紧攀住他的腰不松开，里面不由自主地夹着，嘴上也从喘和哼变成了带着哭腔的嚷嚷。最后我整个人都紧紧钳住他不让他抽离。平时他都会卡着时机离开避免流在我里面。今天说不上来为什么，我就是想要他全部灌进来。

我就这么抱了他很久都没有松开。我知道他心里还在想该怎么抱歉，便赶在他前面说：“没事，是我故意的。”

“可是这样的话...要是有孩子了怎么办。”

“我有药啊，没事的。不伤身体又能避免有孩子。” 我脑子里突然闪过一个念头，便顺嘴说了出来：“你说我这样的人，哪天怀孕了都不知道孩子爹是谁的人，太不好了吧。”

小五愣住了，面对这样的话头一时间也不知道该怎么辩解如何宽慰，最后笨手笨脚地抱着我的脸吻了我额头一下轻声说：“公主很好，真的很好。以后别再这样说自己。”


	16. 第十六章·和解

过了十来天，纪缊炀总算大好，摆脱了前院那个病榻要回来住了。我父皇心疼这个驸马，甚至多批了他两个月在家休息，该来的还是来了。

出事月余以来我俩第一次一起用晚饭，我一早便吩咐如沫和小五把在院外牢牢守着。着意让五叔帮我寻了易醉但劲缓的醉初红，只盼着这一番谈话他不至于太激动亦不要倒下断片忘个干净。

“夫人今天装扮格外鲜艳，我还是第一次见夫人穿如此俏皮的淡红衣裙。” 纪缊炀夸得真心，但估计也是实在不知道该聊些什么才好。

“你中毒那天，我恰巧穿的就是和这一样的一身。” 我顾意提起那天没聊完的硬茬。

纪缊炀故意躲闪我的话峰：“那怪不得我能逢凶化吉，原来是因为夫人穿得美，老天爷都不舍得收我。”

此时我大约看起来微醺，能自然地做出一副嘴上没把门的态度：“是啊，这身确实好看。不然林焱恺也不能把解药就那么给我了，你说是吧？” 

他酒杯停在嘴边，用复杂的眼神看着我。

“那天咱俩都没聊完。你还没问我喝了毒酒之后是怎么向他要来咱们两人的解药的呢。” 说这句话的时候我已经晃悠着坐到了纪缊炀腿上用手指玩起了他额边的碎发。

大概是意识到今天绕不过去这件事了，再加上他原本就很想知道一切。他略显踌躇地说：“嗯，你讲。” 距离这么近，我看出他眼里的不安。

“我喝下毒酒并告诉他五王知情后他就怂一半了。然后他把解药拿出来想让我马上服用，但我害怕先给自己解了毒就失了要挟他的筹码。他要是再反悔抢回剩下的解药，我就白跑一趟了。毕竟当时如月楼只有我和林焱恺，如果他反悔我绝对抢不过他，也会耽误了你性命。后来我想着，既然我确定他有解药，而且他只是想沾我身子，那我不如就给他。他把目的达到了，自然就不会拦着我救你了。”

纪缊炀听到这里没忍住一拳锤在桌子上，不过这种程度的反应也在我意料之中。

我继续娓娓道来：“然后我就告诉他，我愿意和他云雨一番来保万无一失。他自然很高兴。哎...接下来的我也不知道怎么说了，要不...我演给你吧....”

纪缊炀几乎要把酒杯捏碎。但他此刻既无比纠结又心存侥幸，他一边期望知道我对林焱恺实际并没有很过分，一边又明白即将知道的细节一定会让自己痛苦。这种复杂的情绪只会令他他更想知道我具体做了什么。

“那好，你来。”他咬牙的声音也传到我耳中。

“那夫君你到榻上去嘛，我不想在地上。”

我把纪缊炀推倒在榻上压着，放肆地吻着他的唇和颈，手也探到了他身下轻轻抚摸着，直到解开他所有衣服。

接下来就是我要骗他的部分了。我一边舔舐着纪缊炀的胸口，一边用手扶着他那里，准备坐下去，要知道当天我只是坐在林焱恺的肚子上，并未如此。

纪缊炀终于忍无可忍，伸出双臂把我从身上举起推开到一边。他坐起来用手扶着额头低声说道：“为什么一定要让我知道这些？为什么一定要让我更自责？你知不知道这些天我一想到你和他之间有可能发生了的种种有多难过.”

“你其实不用自责的。我又不是什么纯洁无暇的女人，用平日里应付男人的办法取了他的狗命我觉得挺痛快。” 我开始故意把话往这个方向引：“其实我没有那么怂，那会儿也不是因为一定要救你才选择献身于他。我从确定他有解药那一刻开始，就没想着让他活着出如月楼了。”

“你和你表哥年少时的事我知道，可至少你当时倾心于他，然后就是我。可这次是和一个你厌恶的人...你怎么可能一点都不难过。你觉得你能骗过自己？还是骗过我？”

我装作不胜酒力神情恍惚地说出接下来的话：“这就是你想错了，在和你成亲之前我可不只有过纪缊炜那个死人。我和我五叔，还有他的侍卫，在江南游船上纵情快活了不知多少天。如果只有过你和你表哥，我怕是没本事唬住林家老二那个欢场浪子呢...再说我和他不过是片刻媾合，没必要格外难过或怎样...能送这种人去见阎王....安心地跟自己喜欢的人们一起活着，才叫开心...”

最后一个字落下之后纪缊炀很久都没有说话，我也再没有勇气去观察他的脸色。

我索性借着刚刚装出来的醉态彻底躺下闭上了眼，毕竟我已不必要再说什么，现下只需要等纪缊炀自己去理清我们之间的种种。我一边装睡，一边回想刚刚自己说的一字一句，反复思考有没有把话说得太狠。毕竟我现在心里还是喜欢纪缊炀的，虽然没我需要他认清我，但也不想他太伤心。

听着酒杯一次次触到桌子的声音，我知道他已经差不多想明白我是怎样一个人了。

我慢慢把自己从榻上撑起来爬到外侧，伸手拍了拍还在桌边痛饮的纪缊炀说道：“夫君我想喝点水，帮我拿一下吧。”

纪缊炀的反应和行动也已经有点迟缓，他端着水小心地坐在榻沿上，一手扶着歪倒着的我，一手给我拿着杯子喂水。我一瞬间有些走神，一口水把自己呛到趴在他腿上直咳。

我清出嗓子里的水之后精疲力竭地仰面躺在了纪缊炀腿上，眼眶里挂着咳出来的泪。我望着他的脸想读出他的想法，但当他低下头也看向我，我却又只能把眼神躲开，不敢撞上他的目光。我是真的需要推开他，因为他单纯又冲动；却又怕彻底失去他，毕竟夫妻一场我确实也有些喜欢他。

“你告诉我，我该拿你怎么办。” 

“想怎么办就....怎么办呗。就像最开始那样，你就把我当个骚货，想怎么欺负我就怎么欺负我....反正我也受得住....你不想的话....把我当朋友也行....实在不行....不搭理我也没事...” 装醉这一招是真的好用，可以随意吐出清醒时难以启齿的真心话。

我从榻上下歪七扭八地磨下来，摇摇晃晃地拎起空空的酒壶，衣服的右肩和袖子也已经掉了下来。：“还要喝！纪缊炀你给我再拿些酒来嘛！”这时我是真的有点醉了，一举一动已经不再是装的。

他冲到我面前一把抢走酒壶摔在桌子上吼道：“不许再喝了！”他今天一晚上都没有凶我，这一下子着实给我吓住了，愣了一下之后我悻悻地坐到了椅子上低下头。集韵炀好像也觉出来自己有点太严厉了，又不知道怎么安抚我，只好走过来拍拍我的肩膀。

我伸出左臂一把按住他拍在我右肩的手，说道：“你可记得当初咬伤我就是在这右肩....当时好疼......现在被你知道....我这个女人比你以前认为的还要糟.....你会不会对我更凶啊？”

他并没有抽开手，二是慢慢蹲下来到我面前看着我的眼，回答道：“我原不懂男女这些，也曾执念过想你只属于我一个人。虽然一路走来我感觉到你心里慢慢有了我，但我也不是傻子，我也能觉出....你的心只有一小块地方属于我这个夫君。我想不通，却又无能为力，慢慢也习惯了。你放心，无论如何我都不会再那般对你。”

他的话让我心里一阵难过，也说不出是为他难过还是为自己，眼泪开始止不住地掉。“是我不配....我不配。那些动情和依恋从来是真的，对他们是真的，对你也是真的。可是我的心好像打一开始就是碎的，对谁都给不出一颗囫囵个。我很自责，原先想用身体来补偿，这次想舍命救你来补偿....但还是难过。”

我扑向蹲在地上的纪缊炀牢牢抱住，他颈上发间的气味让我稍稍安定了一些，渐渐哭得也没有刚刚那么厉害了。

再睁开眼已经是日上三竿，大约我昨天最后在他肩膀上哭睡着了。


	17. 第十七章·汤泉

纪缊炀看起来已经醒了一段时间了，他就这么默默地在旁边躺着看着我，也不说话。

“看着我想什么呢？怪瘆人的。”

“我在想....你昨天说的话....又想到....一直守着你的侍卫小五大约就是陪你和五王去江南的那个侍卫吧。”

我一时间感觉有点不好意思，把头埋在被子里回答道：“是了是了....后来五叔怕我生活无趣就把小五留在我身边陪我了。”

“怪不得，我就说这个侍卫怎么这么俊朗高挑，事情果真不简单。那....你嫁过来之后他有陪过你吗？”纪缊炀嘴里满是醋味。

“那.....有吧....有有有....我无聊极了也会叫他陪我，但只是你不在家中的时候。” 

“那...我俩相比的话..你比较喜欢和谁...”

我心想既然今天的话题注定没羞没臊没脸皮，索性把头从被子里伸了出来，只当死猪不怕开水烫了。“你俩完全不是一个路数的。小五平时看起来冷冷的不说话，但其实很温柔，一举一动非常考虑我的感受，小心得让人心疼；你呢，风风火火一个人物，男女之事也是一样的风风火火，我有时候都吃不消，不过倒是有一种别样的情趣，习惯了之后其实也挺喜欢的。”

“那你嫁给我之后还有...其他的人吗？”

我一时踌躇要不要和他说真话，但思前想后也没有更好的时机了，便深吸了一口气从唇缝里挤出了两个字：“你哥。”

“啊？”这个人他当是万万没想到的。纪缊炀接着问：“我哥那么谨慎理智的人，究竟是怎么着了你的道了？”

“你看你这话，好像我是什么妖怪似的，怎么就叫着了我的道了呢。虽然我从江南回宫时就在远远看过他一眼，但嫁给你之后我根本没敢动这个心思。后来我俩...是因为在西南他中毒了，我得救他才....” 我就把当时和纪缊熔在西南的情况也一五一十地告诉了他。

纪缊炀更好奇了，追着我问：“那我哥....是什么路数的啊？”

我在被子里踢了他一脚：“你这个人怎么这么八婆呢，我看你是一点都不吃醋了现在？”

“吃，就是因为吃醋才想知道一直以来你眼里别人的样子。我听了心里不舒服但还是想听。” 他一脸的委屈。

“你哥他，你哥他属于比较勾人的，温柔不及小五，却恰到好处，一举一动都含情脉脉的。”

纪缊炀长长叹了一口气：“那五王我就更不用问了。跟这俩人比我都算是最鲁莽强硬的了，更不用说和游戏人间半辈子的潇洒五王比了。”

“其实我挺喜欢你霸王硬上弓的急色样。不能预料，不能掌控，但又感觉被你需要。我也说不好，反正真的很喜欢。”

我突然想到自己最近一直想去泡温泉，正巧纪缊炀最近得空，兴奋地说道：“今天我们去城郊的温泉吧，消一消宿醉，对你恢复也好。”

纪缊炀以为我是故意岔开话题，便没再说起前面的事，温泉之行也应承下来。

我们用过午饭便出发了，小五和如沫都跟着马车。他见小五也在，整个人又有点酸酸的，沉默半天蹦出来一句：“那小五也跟着咱们一起泡吗？”

我哭笑不得地说：“纪二你至于么....你现下身子骨还在恢复，不如往日英武矫健，手无寸铁泡个温泉不得有人在外面守着保护着咱们啊？”

“哦。”

纪缊炀先迫不及待进了池子。我褪尽了衣服之后感觉有些冷，一路踮着脚快跑到池边跳了下去，生怕多碰那冰凉的大理石地面一秒。

纪缊炀看我光着身子很是诧异：“你怎么也不穿个薄衫呢？你看我都还留着一层呢。”

“这又不是在室外的温泉，而且只有你我....你什么没看过没干过....我穿层衣服给谁看嘛，泡得舒服最重要。” 我一边说一边走到他身边开始帮他扒衣服：“倒是你。明明只有我在这儿，还不尽情地泡吧？还留个衣服...”

手上闲下来后我就闭着眼靠在池边养神，此时头上还有点宿醉的闷痛。

此时我只有肩膀和头露出水面，纪缊炀大约是看见我右肩上那个隐隐约约的疤了，说道：“是我对不起你，肩膀那件事。”

我也没当回事：“没事的，这疤不碍事，过一两年就完全看不到了。”

我睁开眼，也仔细看着纪缊炀露出水面的胸口和肩膀，上面隐隐约约也有几个刀疤。我问道：“带兵很危险吧，没想到你一个世家公子也要吃这么多苦头。” 我伸手上去轻轻抚摸着他皮肤上的凸凹起伏，以前和他的赤裸相见都比较仓促，我从未像今天看得这般仔细。

“辛苦，但一想到那也算是在守护你，就觉得还好了。”

我没想到纪缊炀会这样回答，毕竟他这个人往日都没有什么情趣，突然一下子倒是听得心里暖暖的，伴着一丝愧疚的暖。

这两天月事刚过，肩颈莫名酸痛好几天了，我背对着纪缊炀说：“你帮我捏捏肩吧，如沫手不够有劲，得要你这种壮汉。”

纪缊炀慢慢从水里磨过来，把手放到我脖子两旁。他的手很大，也带着一些习武之人会有的茧子，他好像是愣神了，好久都没开始揉。

“怎么了？”

他用手指轻轻环着我脖子滑了一圈又放回肩上，语气很严肃地说道：“你身子好单薄，这脖子和肩背，仿佛我稍稍使劲就能掐断捏碎一般。”

“你可别啊...壮士手下留情，就轻轻按按就行。”

他噗嗤笑出来：“我怎么会舍得弄疼你呢，逗逗你。虽然我说的也是实话吧，你在我身前一比真的像是个纸人。”

我突然发觉自己有点喜欢他手碰到我脖子的感觉，不过脑地说：“你用手环着我脖子底下一圈，稍稍用一点力。”

纪缊炀照做，右手环到我身前，轻轻用拇指和食指中指照我说的力度握着。他的虎口压在我两个锁骨交汇凹陷的地方，我渐渐能感到一股股血流随着心跳努力从他指下钻过并冲向头面。

我退后两步靠到他胸口上，仰着扭过头，轻声说道：“我好像真的很喜欢这种感觉，身体稍稍被你限制被你威胁到的感觉。”

纪缊炀用另一只手一圈圈挽起我漂在水里的头发，缓缓地向后拉，直到能把我的头轻轻扯动。“那这样呢。”

他前胸和腹部紧实的腠理贴我更紧了。此时我明明被他轻扯着头发，环着颈子，却感觉无比安心：“对。你越这样，我越感觉平静。”

“可是你脸和耳朵都红了。” 纪缊炀反驳道。

“平静的时候就不能想要你吗？你不也已经..顶到我的腰上了吗？” 我看着他的眼睛问道。

“我从你下水来就没平静过。” 纪缊炀很坦然地承认。

他慢慢把我推到池底有台阶的地方，我也很自觉地向上站了一阶。他放开我的脖子和头发，一只手掐着我的胸，另一只按在我的小腹上揉着，低声说：“你身子好软，感觉像是能化掉融进我身体里似的。” 我再没有心思认真回应他的话，嘴里一个劲嘟哝着求他进来。纪缊炀看我已经渴得没有人样，把我整个人往后按，自己也稍稍向前挺，顺利地滑了进来。

我还是第一次在水里做这事，大约是这一池的水多多少少会阻着人行动，他抽插得比平时稍慢些。他还是一如既往把我下身撑得胀满，其实像这样慢一点反而更舒坦。

因为我比他站高一个台阶的缘故，我得以偷个懒，把此刻空空如也的脑袋仰着靠在纪缊炀的肩膀上。虽然他身子的起伏会把我的头颠得左摇右晃，但我规律持久的哼叫丝毫都没有受到影响。

持续了一会儿之后我觉得浑身太过燥热，仿佛再继续就要化成灰烬了，于是吃力地用吐出了几个难以辨识的音节：“上岸...吧...在地上...” 纪缊炀竟然听懂了，他抽出来的时候我还不舍地哼唧了一下，然后我就被横抱放到了光滑的大理石地面上。 突如其来的清爽触感激得我在地上轻轻抖动，当我还在闭着眼感受温度变化的时候一只手把我的脖子掐住了，下面也再一次被缓缓撑开。因为气道被压着没法再发出清晰的哼叫，我只能把纪缊炀一次次剐蹭我身内的刺激转移到牙齿上。

我狠狠用牙咬着下嘴唇的一角，仿佛嘴上的疼痛能够抵消他朝上稍翘的玉茎不断顶触我下腹前方带来的痒麻，让我能暂时停留在人间。他渐渐加快速度，我只觉得肚子到大腿中间越来越热，下体又痒又糯的两个点也在不断积聚快要尿出来的那种感觉，到了最后过去的时候我只感觉肉洞抽搐紧缩到几乎要把他挤出去。当时下嘴唇也是一阵剧痛，尝到腥咸后我才意识到嘴唇已经被咬破了。不一会儿纪缊炀也在粗喘和打颤后停了下来，手也松开了我的脖子，整个人翻过来躺到了我旁边的地上。我的头无力地耷拉到一侧，嘴边也不知道是口水还是血在往外淌。

“纪缊炀....我嘴角流的是...口水还是血？我已经没力气自己伸手擦来看了。”

“都有些，你嘴皮都被咬烂了。” 他一边说一边伸手帮我擦。

“每一次都被你收拾得快要死了，但我下次又想让你继续把我往死里收拾。我感觉自己迟早要被你弄死在榻上。” 我喘了口气补充道：“就像现在这样，嘴角渗着血带着笑，身下还溢着你的精阳，然后人就没了呢。” 最后这句话我笑着说的，大概听起来也不可怕。

纪缊炀没答话，只是伸出手摸着我的脸看着我。


End file.
